


Please, don´t hurt me

by Daina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles había conseguido hacerse un hueco en el corazón del feroz hombre lobo, cuando un accidente inesperado logra que Derek se arrepienta de la decisión que ha tomado. Durante la separación, Stiles recuerda cómo fue el lento proceso por el que acabó enamorado del Alfa, mientras que Derek sigue combatiendo sus propios demonios y tratando de anteponer su manada a todo lo demás, sentimientos incluido.<br/>Pero entonces sucede algo que le hará plantearse todo por lo que ha luchado. Aunque existe la posibilidad de que sea demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene un poco de todo: humor y violencia con un poco de romanticismo, flashbacks y momentos tiernos junto a peleas y comentarios desafortunados, pero sobre todo corazones rotos y ganas de achuchar a los dos. En un momento dado pasará algo gordo que hará temer por la seguridad de uno de los personajes, pero no os preocupeis. No muere nadie y, a no ser que un día se me vaya la pinza del todo, mis finales son siempre felices.

Stiles tardó más de lo normal en llegar a la casa medio derruida del bosque. Lo había hecho a pie porque las últimas lluvias hacían imposible adentrarse en el bosque con el jeep (lo sabía por propia experiencia), y aún no estaba en forma como para ir corriendo. Todo ello hizo que la carrera de 15 minutos se convirtiera en una caminata de casi una hora.

Cuando llegó al claro donde se elevaba la mansión Hale, respiraba entrecortadamente y podía notar la camiseta empapada a causa del sudor. Sabía que más tarde pagaría su pequeña incursión en el bosque, además de recibir la bronca de Scott, su padre y prácticamente todas las personas que le conocían.

Pero ya estaba harto.

 

Hacía una semana que había salido del hospital y que su padre le había recluido en su habitación. Una semana en la que cada noche dejaba la ventana abierta, esperando a que Derek entrara para hacerle la visita que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Pero Derek nunca apareció. Ni siquiera le dejó una nota como la que se encontró en el hospital donde dos simples palabras, “lo siento”, le indicaron que al menos sentía lo que había ocurrido.

Lo que, por otro lado, ni siquiera hacía falta que hubiera hecho, porque Stiles sabía perfectamente que lo sentía. Igual que sabía que ahora mismo tendría que estar martirizándose por haberle hecho daño cuando su mitad lobo se dejó llevar por el momento.

 

Aun después del tiempo transcurrido, podía recordar perfectamente lo que ocurrió. Y cada vez que lo hacía, una mezcla de preocupación y deseo le recorría el cuerpo, pensando en el hombre que le envió al hospital. El mismo hombre que sabía que era peligroso pero que hasta ahora no lo había experimentado en carne propia. Y el mismo hombre que, si acabó haciéndole daño, solo fue porque su deseo por estar juntos se les acabó yendo de las manos, y por un instante Derek perdió el control y no fue consciente de que le estaba haciendo daño.

 

Stiles tocó por encima de la ropa las marcas de las garras que aún no habían terminado de curarse. Al hacerlo, volvió a sentir el momento en que Derek le rodeaba con los brazos sin dejar de besarle en rostro y cuello, mientras él se pegaba todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Bajo él el hombre lobo trataba de no moverse demasiado, sentado en el suelo y con Stiles subido a su regazo, las piernas a ambos lados del increíble cuerpo de Derek. Ambos estaban vestidos, y Derek le hizo prometer a Stiles que no harían nada más que aquello y que en ningún momento se quitarían la ropa. Que era demasiado arriesgado intentar algo más al estar en luna llena.

Stiles le juró que no haría nada más. Que aquello ya era un mundo para él, teniendo en cuenta que sería la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan íntimo con nadie. Pero Stiles no contaba con que estaba con Derek “hombre lobo jodidamente sexy con cazadora de cuero” Hales, y la posibilidad de estarse quieto era pedir un milagro. Sobre todo cuando en seguida fue plenamente consciente del miembro duro del hombre que había bajo él, encerrado en el pantalón, y que le pedía a gritos que lo sacaran de allí.

 

Y eso fue lo que Stiles hizo. O, al menos, lo que intentó hacer. Porque en cuento trató de bajarle la cremallera del pantalón a la vez que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a Derek y le susurraba “te deseo”, todo se volvió borroso.

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente era que ya no estaba sentado sobre Derek sino en el suelo, con la espalda doliéndole horrores a causa del empujón, y que el hombre estaba sobre él. Aunque en ese momento era más lobo que hombre, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue gruñir y aullar de tal modo que se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, justo antes de destrozarle la camisa con sus garras.

 

Cuando sintió las garras clavándose en su piel, a ambos lados de la cintura, Stiles intentó llamar al hombre. Pero apenas pudo pronunciar un “Der…” lleno de angustia, cuando gritó de dolor al sentir como las garras desgarraban la carne y la sangre empezaba a brotar.

Después de aquello perdió el conocimiento, y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el hospital y que llevaba tres días inconsciente.

 

Al cuarto día de estar tumbado en la cama sin poder hacer otra cosa que ver la televisión, recibió la nota de Derek. Sintió un alivio inmenso al ver la letra del hombre, pero le dio rabia haber estado dormido cuando se pasó por el Hospital. Y no es que pensara que Derek no sentía haberle utilizado como sustituto para el pavo de Acción de Gracias porque, ¿hola?, seguía siendo Derek “voy de duro pero no engaño a nadie” Hales. Pero sí que le alegraba saber que, aunque no hubiera dado señales de vida, en ese momento Derek estaba pensando en él.

Derek, el hombre más atractivo del mundo y tan fascinantemente complicado que había elegido como compañero al único humano con el que se relacionaba, estaba pensando en él.

Pero después de dos semanas, Stiles se dijo que ya estaba cansado de que pensara simplemente en él, y que iba siendo hora de que hiciera otras cosas como verle o, mejor todavía, verle mientras hablaban.

 

Y por eso estaba ahora mismo en el lugar del crimen, sabiendo que el hombre de sus sueños, por fin, estaba tan solo a meros metros de distancia.

 

Entró en la casa medio derruida y le sorprendió no ver a Derek en mitad de las escaleras, donde siempre le encontraba cada vez que iba de visita. Echó un vistazo alrededor y, aunque todo estaba en silencio, no le cupo ninguna duda de que Derek estaba allí. Puede que sus sentidos no estuvieran tan agudizados como los de un hombre lobo, pero podía olerle perfectamente. O tal vez fuera simplemente que el olor de aquella casa, con una mezcla de madera, hierba y lluvia, hacía que irremediablemente pensara en el hombre de ojos claros.

-          ¡Derek! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no teniendo ningunas ganas de recorrer una a una todas las habitaciones de la mansión. Algo que no dejaría de ser inútil, pues a esas alturas Derek ya debía saber que tenía visita – ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Esperó un par de segundos a que el hombre hiciera su entrada, sabiendo que el modo en que lo hiciera daría una pista de cómo transcurriría aquella conversación. Si entraba como una persona normal, bajando las escaleras con calma, significaba que estaba de humor para hablar. Pero si por el contrario aparecía de pronto a su espalda, o saltaba desde el techo en plan “sigo siendo el más chulo del bosque”, Stiles sabía que no se lo pondría fácil.

Pero cuando ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrieron y la casa siguió en silencio, el adolescente se preguntó que podía significar aquello.

-          Vamos, Derek. Sé que estás aquí. Y tú sabes que yo sé que estás aquí. Así que deja de jugar al escondite y sal de una vez porque, ¿hola?, sigo siendo Stiles “más pesado que un elefante en brazos” Stilinski. Así que no voy a irme hasta que no salgas y, teniendo en cuenta que es viernes y no tengo planes para el fin de semana, significa que ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que recordarte lo cansino que puedo llegar a ser.

-          Deberías estar en casa.

 

La voz provenía del piso de arriba pero, como ocurría cada vez que Derek le hablaba, era como si se lo hubiera susurrado al oído.

-          Mira. Por una vez estamos de acuerdo. Pero estaba empezando a cansarme de que no aparecieras, así que no he tenido más remedio que venir a visitarte yo a ti.

-          Fui a verte.

-          Sí, genio. Cuando estaba dormido – dijo con una mezcla de humor y fastidio - Eso no cuenta como visita y lo sabes.

-          No quería que me vieras.

-          Que no… - se llevó las dos manos a la frente en gesto de frustración - ¿Quieres salir de una maldita vez para que podamos tener una conversación normal, en plan mirándonos a la cara y eso? Empiezo a sentirme como el niño del “Sexto sentido”. Creo que al menos me debes eso.

Apenas dos segundos después, Stiles oyó el crujir de la madera y Derek apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Empezó a bajar los peldaños en silencio, dándole a Stiles la posibilidad de contemplar en detalle al hombre.

Vestía como siempre, enteramente de negro y con la cazadora más sucia de lo normal. Y aun así estaba más sexy que nunca.

Si el chico no se abalanzó sobre él apenas bajó el último escalón, fue solo porque la expresión de Derek era una que nunca había visto en él. Una llena de arrepentimiento.

 

Fue verle así, y supo que había hecho bien en venir. Porque no soportaría pensar que permitió que Derek siguiera sintiéndose culpable ni un segundo más.

 

Stiles se quedó quieto en el sitio, dándole tiempo al hombre para que hablara. Para que dijera lo que quisiera decir. Y no le sorprendió que las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueran:

-          Lo siento.

Stiles acabó sonriendo, por mucho que se hubiera dicho que no era el mejor momento teniendo en cuenta la cara de desolación de Derek. Pero no pudo evitarlo, igual que no pudo dejar de sentir una oleada de calor al ver que Derek, que jamás admitiría que otro tenía razón y él estaba equivocado, era capaz de pedir perdón de un modo tan directo.

-          Ya sé que lo sientes. Por eso quería verte.

Derek asintió levísimamente, antes de estudiarle con detenimiento.

-          Estás muy pálido.

-          Estoy bien. La palidez es en parte por el enclaustramiento obligatorio al que me ha sometido mi padre, y en parte a lo cruel que ha sido la madre naturaleza conmigo, que se negó a darme un tono de piel un poco más sexy como el tuyo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. 

-          Las heridas…

-          Curándose estupendamente. Ya sé que no lo parece a simple vista pero, soy mucho, mucho, mucho más duro de lo que la gente se imagina. Pregúntaselo al entrenador si no me crees. Dice que nadie se recupera tan rápido como yo de los pelotazos que recibe en cada partido – añadió riendo, deseando a toda costa borrar esa expresión del rostro de Derek.

-          No sé qué me pasó.

-          Lo sé.

-          Ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que… ya era tarde.

-          No pasa nada.

-          Podía haberte matado.

-          No seas tan exagerado. ¿Y tengo que recordarte lo de que soy más duro de lo que parezco? Además. Ni que fuera la primera vez que un hombre lobo de los buenos me ataca cuando está en esos días del mes… Pregúntale a Scott.

-          No es lo mismo.

-          ¿No?... Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Porque cuando Scott intentó matarme, lo único que conseguí a cambio fue tenerle durante una semana pidiéndome perdón y que me regalara el último juego de la Xbox – dio un paso más en dirección a Derek, porque no soportaba estar tan lejos de él después de lo mucho que le había echado de menos – Contigo, por el contrario, puedo chantajearte para que me lleves a cenar al restaurante más caro del pueblo.

-          No deberías tomártelo a broma.

-          No lo hago. Simplemente, intento sacar algo positivo de todo esto. Porque culpándonos no vamos a hacer que lo que ocurriera dejara de ocurrir – suspiró con gesto cansado - Se acabó, Derek. Por un instante no eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo, y la cosa se salió de madre. Pero podemos aprender del error, ¿no? Nada de interacciones íntimas durante la próxima luna llena. Y prometo hacerte caso la próxima vez que me digas que me quede quieto.

-          No es tan sencillo – respondió tras varios segundos de pausa.

-          Claro que lo es. Pregúntale a Allison. En esos días Scott y ella no se ven, y no sólo por lo del factor hombre lobo precisamente – fingió tener un escalofrío.

-          Puede volver a ocurrir. Cualquier día. Sólo con… estar cerca de ti… Siento como pierdo el control…

-          Vale… - Stiles tragó con dificultad, los ojos muy abiertos - Perdona si estoy fastidiando el momento porque, por tu forma de hablar entiendo que para ti esto es algo serio pero… Te juro que lo que acabas de decir es lo más jodidamente sexy que nadie me ha dicho en toda mi vida y… teniendo en cuenta que el que lo ha dicho has sido… en fin… _tú_ … Estoy a esto de arrancarte la ropa y pedirte que me hagas una demostración.

-          No me crees – apretó los dientes con rabia.

-          Claro que te creo – dijo más serio - Tienes miedo de hacerme daño, y lo entiendo. De veras que lo entiendo. Es algo de lo que ya era consciente cuando tan solo eras el tío raro que aparecía cada vez que Scott y yo nos metíamos en líos. Pero cuando eso ocurría, pese a que todo lo que hacías encendía un millón de señales de advertencia en plan, “Atención, hombre lobo, no acercarse a él”, sabía que podía estar seguro a tu lado… Y ahora que no eres simplemente el tío raro y espectacularmente sexy, sino el tío asombrosamente sexy que _además_ es mi novio, comprenderás que siga pensando que no hay lugar más seguro en este planeta que estando a tu lado.

Derek frunció el ceño.

-          No soy tu novio.

-          Dios… - el adolescente levantó las manos hacia el techo en gesto de desesperación - Se me había olvidado la obsesión que tienes con ese tema. De acueeerdo. No eres mi novio. Eres el tío que me besa hasta dejarme sin aliento, que me llama cada mañana para ver qué tal estoy y que aparece cada noche bajo mi ventana para cenar conmigo en el tejado a la luz de la luna pero… _No_ eres mi novio. Como tú quieras. En el diccionario aparece tu foto debajo de la palabra “novio” pero, si no te sientes cómodo con esa palabra, dejaremos el tema por ahora y volveremos al motivo inicial de mi visita.

-          No hay nada más de que hablar – comentó dando media vuelta, dispuesto a subir las escaleras.

-          ¡Qué! De qué leches estás hablando. ¿Y a dónde te crees que vas?

-          Tengo asuntos que atender.

-          ¿El qué? ¿Practicar tu cara de hombre lobo malo frente al espejo? – subió los peldaños hasta colocarse delante de él – Mira. Sé que estás asustado de que vuelva a ocurrir – dijo agarrándole el brazo, pensando en la primera vez que lo hizo y en lo mucho que todo había cambiado desde entonces – Pero quiero que entiendas que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Si va a hacer que te sientas mejor, podemos pensar en algo que te ayude a controlar ese irrefrenable deseo que tienes por poseerme – mostró una sonrisa torcida que no consiguió contagiar al hombre – Ya ayudé a Scott a controlar su ira cuando acababa de transformarse. Puedo hacerlo también contigo.

-          No es lo mismo. Yo soy mucho más poderoso que él. Un par de trucos no van a servir de nada.

-          Muy bien. Pues entonces muérdeme.

-          ¡Qué! – le miró de un modo muy parecido a como hacía cuando acababan de conocerse, y no podía imaginarse que aquel chico fuera de verdad.

-          Ya lo has oído – Stiles se echó a reír de repente, llevándose las dos manos al pelo en gesto de asombro – Dios, es tan sencillo que ni siquiera entiendo cómo no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora. Será que hacía mucho que no te veía y mi cerebro estaba en otra parte – arqueó una ceja en gesto provocativo – Si me conviertes no habrá ningún problema, porque yo seré igual que tú… Bueno, no exactamente igual que tú, porque contigo se rompió el molde… Pero al menos no resultaré herido mientras expresamos nuestro amor de un modo un _poquito_ menos romántico.

-          Tú nunca has querido ser uno de nosotros. Siempre has dicho que odiabas cómo nos dejábamos llevar por nuestro instinto animal.

-          Pues he cambiado de idea.

-          No es tan fácil.

-          Claro que lo es. Si tengo que elegir entre seguir siendo un humano y no poder estar contigo de forma íntima, o ser uno más de tu manada y además poder estar con mi novio y que deje de comerse la cabeza pensando que me va a hacer daño; la decisión es la más sencilla del mundo.

-          Ya te lo he dicho. No soy tu novio.

-          Y yo ya te he dicho que eres idiota por seguir intentando convencerte de que no lo eres – se apresuró a contradecirle, subiendo un poco más el tono de voz - Pero de nuevo, dejemos ese asunto de momento. Ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer como que me muerdas.

-          No voy a hacerlo.

-          ¡Por qué demonios no!

-          Porque ser un hombre lobo no es ningún capricho. Es algo que estará contigo toda tu vida.

-          Oookey – deijo muy despacio al tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par - ¿Por qué me lo dices como si no fuera algo que ya supiera? Estoy rodeado de hombres lobos ¿recuerdas?

-          No voy a convertirte solo para que puedas estar con el objeto de un enamoramiento temporal.

-          Espera. Espera… - empezó a mover los brazos muy rápido, haciendo aspavientos - Dios, hay tantas cosas que fallan en esa frase… Primero, ¿objeto? Vale que no pareces de este mundo, pero jamás he pensado en ti como si fueras una cosa. Pero más importante, ¿enamoramiento? ¿Por qué has dicho eso como si fuera un insulto? Y sobre todo, ¿temporal?

-          Es lo que es – dijo Derek serio, muy serio. Y Stiles habría empezado a gritar como un loco, asegurándole que lo que sentía por él era de todo menos un “enamoramiento temporal”, sino fuera porque los ojos del hombre brillaron de una manera muy peculiar. Y puede que Derek creyera que le estaba engañando, pero lo que Derek seguía sin saber era que él, Stiles, un simple humano, le conocía mejor que cualquier hombre lobo de su manada.

 

Por eso, en vez de gritar, respiró hondo antes de hablar con calma, apenas un susurro.

-          Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Que sabes que yo no pienso que lo nuestro es un capricho de adolescente. Y que yo sé que tú piensas exactamente lo mismo.

-          Te equivocas. Y ha sido culpa mía darte a entender lo contrario – le miró con lástima.

-          Ni se te ocurra hablarme de ese modo. Como si fuera un maldito crío que no se entera de nada.

-          Eres un _crío_ , Stiles – casi gritó - Tan solo tienes 17 años. Ni siquiera has terminado de desarrollarte. Sé que para ti todo esto es algo importante. Pero solo es una fase más de las miles que tendrás.

-          Déjame adivinar – dijo Stiles sin contener la rabia esta vez. Porque de todas las maneras posibles en que había imaginado aquella conversación, que Derek le tratara como a un crío y le hablara como si sintiera lástima de él, jamás había entrado en su cabeza – Para ti también es sólo una fase. Y yo _sólo_ soy el chico del que te has encaprichado hasta que aparezca alguien mejor.

-          Exacto.

-          ¡Y una mierda! – sintió que se ponía rojo a causa de la rabia - Si es así, a qué demonios ha venido eso de que “cada vez que estoy contigo, siento cómo pierdo el control”.

Derek no respondió en el acto. Antes le miró de arriba abajo con cara de incredulidad.

-          Jamás pensé que tendría que explicarte precisamente a ti la diferencia entre sentimientos y lujuria, Stiles – dijo de tal modo que el chico sintió que se le encendía toda la cara de pura vergüenza.

-          No es sólo lujuria. Los dos lo sabemos. Igual que los dos sabemos que todo esto sólo es para que me cabree y me largue y así no vuelvas a arriesgarte a hacerme daño. Y que en el fondo me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.

-          Jamás he dicho tal cosa.

-          ¡No hace falta! – gritó tan alto que sintió que le dolían las cuerdas vocales – Nunca lo has dicho porque sigues obsesionado en representar el papel de Alfa malo al que no le preocupa nada más que su manada. ¿Pero sabes qué? No engañas a nadie. Y por eso me da igual que no lo digas. Por eso acepto que nunca me hayas dicho que me quieres en voz alta, porque todo lo que haces me demuestra que sí que lo haces.

-          No hago nada especial contigo salvo revolcarnos cuando estoy en celo.

-          Mentira – Stiles quiso gritar de nuevo. Pero el modo en que el hombre había descrito su relación, como si fuero algo frío y repugnantemente animal, hizo que pareciera más una súplica – Cada vez que estoy en peligro, tú eres el primero en aparecer. Y cada vez que vienes a ayudarnos, es a mí al primero al que proteges, aunque yo soy el único que no forma parte de tu preciosa manada.

-          Si hago eso, sólo es porque tú eres el único humano. Un ser débil y frágil al que cualquiera podría matar. Y no puedo permitir que haya un asesinato en mi territorio.

-          Tonterías. No son más que tonterías y lo sabes.

  

Derek estuvo casi un minuto en silencio.

Al final, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-          Está bien – dijo con calma, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho - La última vez que perdí el control como ocurrió la otra noche, tenía cinco años. Acababan de despertar mis sentidos y la luna llena hizo que por un instante me olvidara de mi parte humana. Y acabé matando a dos ciervos sin ser siquiera consciente – apretó la mandíbula con fuerza – Mi padre me encerró y no me dejó salir hasta no haberse asegurado de que era capaz de controlar mi instinto. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a perderlo… Salvo la otra noche.

-          Vale – respiró hondo Stiles, alegrándose de que Derek dejara las patrañas, pero también odiando verle así – Estás preocupado, asustado. Lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte a superarlo y que no pienso alejarme de ti hasta…

-          _Tú_ eres quien hace que pierda el control – le interrumpió en voz baja, aunque Stiles sintió como si le hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón – Lo supe desde el principio pero confié demasiado en mi capacidad para mantener a raya mi instinto animal. Es un error que no volveré a cometer, y por ello no puedo estar cerca de ti.

El chico tardó un par de segundos en encontrar el habla.

-          Esa no es la solución.

-          Es la única solución posible – espetó Derek dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras – Todo esto ha sido un error.

Como la vez anterior, Stiles le intentó parar agarrándole del brazo. Pero esta vez Derek no se limitó a pararse y esperar a que el chico hablara. Cuando dio media vuelta, el hombre lobo se había transformado y estaba rugiendo, los colmillos a meros milímetros del cuello de Stiles.  

-          Eres más estúpido de lo que crees si piensas que ese numerito me va a echar para atrás – dijo con calma el chico, totalmente inmune a los ojos rojos que le miraban con furia.

 

Derek gruñó con más fuerza, pegándose tanto a él que un colmillo acarició la yugular del adolescente. Pero cuando Stiles siguió sin inmutarse, supo que esa no era la solución.

Lentamente, el Alfa recuperó su forma humana para ser de nuevo el hombre increíblemente atractivo que Stiles había conocido hace un año.

 

-          Soy el Alfa de esta manada. El responsable de todos y de todo lo que ocurre aquí – dijo con calma, como si la transformación de antes nunca hubiera tenido lugar – No puedo permitir que nada ni nadie afecte a mis responsabilidades.

-          Pero…

-          Cuando tenía tu edad, conocí a una chica – le interrumpió con la misma calma – Ella fue mi primer amor. Mi primera vez – habló sin apartar un instante la mirada de la de Stiles, sin pestañear siquiera – Resultó ser la hija de una familia de cazadores. Cuando lo descubrimos, ella me dijo que no importaba. Que me elegía a mí por encima de su familia. Me propuso que nos fuéramos lejos de allí, los dos solos, y que comenzáramos una nueva vida donde daban igual los hombres lobos y los cazadores – esperó a que Stiles dijera algo, pero por primera vez desde que le conociera, se había quedado sin palabras - ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió? – esperó a que el chico negara, asegurándose de que estaba prestando atención – Que le dije que no. Porque por encima de Derek, soy un Hale, y soy parte de una manada a la que jamás podré abandonar, da igual a qué precio – le mostró una media sonrisa que hizo Stiles sintiera un escalofrío – Cuando se lo dije, ella dejó de ser aquella chica dulce para transformarse en la cazadora más cruel que jamás conocí. Tan cruel que dedicó toda su vida a buscar y cazar a mi familia. Y cuando lo hizo, yo tuve que vengar la muerte de mi manada. Y la misma garganta que besé durante tantas noches, dejé que Peter se la arrancara – de nuevo esperó a que Stiles dijera algo pero, en vez de hablar, el chico emitió un especie de murmullo que no le pasó desapercibido, como tampoco lo hizo el leve temblor que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Y aunque eso era justo lo que quería ver, una parte de Derek murió al ser él el causante – Así que dime, Stiles, si cuando no era más que un cachorro fui capaz de dejar marchar a la mujer a la que amaba, a la _única_ a la que llegué a decirle en voz alta que la amaba… ¿Qué te hace pensar que contigo no puedo? Y menos ahora que soy el responsable de la manada…

 

El Alfa iba a seguir hablando. Tenía en mente un millón de otros ejemplos igualmente falsos, que podía darle para que el chico entrara en razón de una vez. Pero ninguno de ellos hizo falta.

Cuando vio que una lágrima recorría en silencio la mejilla de Stiles, supo que había vuelto a ganar la batalla. Y aunque se sentía de todo menos vencedor, se dijo a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sin cambiar su expresión, tan fría y quieta como el mármol, Derek dio media vuelta por última vez, sabiendo que en esta ocasión no sentiría la mano de Stiles pidiéndole que no se alejara de él.        

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, siendo Stiles, decide visitar a Derek sin tener del todo claro cuál es el plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo más cortito, centrado en un flashback que tiene lugar justo después de los hechos del 1x04 ("Magic Bullet") La historia principal no se retomará hasta el capítulo 5, pero con estos flasbacks se explica cómo fue el proceso de pasar de ser dos personas que apenas se soportaban, hasta formar una relación.

Stiles aparcó el jeep en el claro que daba a la mansión Hale. O, mejor dicho, a lo que quedaba de la mansión.

Fue ver las paredes quemadas y medio derruidas, y entendió perfectamente por qué Derek no había querido que le trajera allí cuando estaba herido con esa bala matalobos. Aquel lugar, por mucho que hubiera sido un hogar en el pasado, ahora ofrecía una sensación de inseguridad total.

Mientras bajaba del jeep, el adolescente se preguntó cómo podía vivir Derek allí, solo, cada noche, y sobre todo sabiendo que en ese mismo lugar toda su familia fue asesinada.

Un poco más seguro de como había estado durante el resto del camino, Stiles se acercó a la puerta con la caja de pizza en la mano, pensando que a lo mejor no era tan estúpido lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Justo cuando llegó a la puerta y se estaba preguntando cómo iba a llamar porque allí no había timbre ni por supuesto electricidad, la puerta se abrió y Derek Hale apareció al otro lado del umbral. Vestía igual que siempre, de negro de pies a cabeza, y llevando esa cazadora que sabía no podía sentarle tan bien a ningún otro mortal.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, planteándose por primera vez que aquella no había sido tan buena idea. Porque Derek le estaba mirando con esa misma cara de depredador que tenía la primera vez que se vieron, y también con la que le había amenazado cuando le dijo que tenía que llevarle a un lugar seguro… Claro que esa vez, hacía menos de 10 horas, la intención de asustarle no había sido tan efectiva, principalmente porque se estaba muriendo y tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

 

Pero justamente eso era lo que había hecho que Stiles decidiera hacerle una visita no programada. Porque mientras el hombre lobo estaba tirado en el suelo del veterinario, retorciéndose de dolor y aun así tratando de aparentar que era el más duro de todos, Stiles comprobó que todo eso no era más que una fachada. Igual que la que él usaba para mostrar a todos que nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor le afectaba.

Pero mientras la fachada de Stiles era a base de bromas, la de Derek era por medio de una cara de inexpresividad exactamente igual a la que ahora le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque por debajo de esa fachada, Stiles sabía que seguía estando un hombre que había estado a punto de morir y que, si no fuera por dos adolescentes pardillos que un día fueron a cotillear a su casa buscando un cadáver, habría acabado muerto. Solo.

Esa era una idea que seguía causándole escalofríos. Porque nadie merecía morir solo. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-          Vas a decirme qué haces aquí – la voz de Derek, pese a estar a menos de medio metro de distancia, sonó con fuerza, casi un grito. Stiles dio un salto en el sitio y casi estuvo a punto de tirar la caja de pizza. Se dio cuenta entonces de que debía llevar un buen rato en silencio, pensando en sus cosas, y que eso debía haber acabado con la poquísima paciencia del hombre lobo.

“Buena manera de empezar, Stiles”.

-          Esto… Ho… Hola. Yo… Pasaba por aquí y… Pensé en hacer una visita – sonrió de tal modo que hasta a él le pareció estúpido, y por primera vez entendió por qué el resto del equipo de Lacross le odiaba tanto.

 

Derek no respondió en el acto. Miró al chico de arriba abajo, luego al jeep, y finalmente al resto del bosque que se elevaba sobre ellos. Parecía como si estuviera esperando a que alguien le atacara.

-          He venido solo – se apresuró a aclararle. Aunque sinceramente, empezaba a estar harto de que Derek pensara que todo el mundo quería matarle… Lo que, por otro lado, no dejaba de ser justo lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-          Por qué.

-          Yo… - suspiró con cierto desánimo. Así no es como había imaginado aquella escena – Quería saber si ya estabas bien.

-          Bien.

-          Sí. Ya sabes. ¿La bala? Hace 10 horas estabas agonizando y a punto de morir y… has estado a punto de perder el brazo porque yo he estado a punto de cortártelo… ¿Te acuerdas?

-          Sigues sin decirme por qué estás aquí – respondió tras varios segundos de silencio. Y aunque a esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado, cada nuevo silencio era más incómodo que el anterior.

-          Nooo – negó al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Lo cual era bastante irreal porque, ¿Derek Hale y niño pequeño? No podían ir en la misma frase – Sí que te he respondido. Lo acabo de hacer. He venido porque no todos los días veo como un hombre está a punto de morir y, bueno, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien y…

 

De pronto se quedó sin saber qué más decir, porque lo normal es que a estas alturas Derek ya le tenía que haber respondido con un “gracias” o un “estoy bien, no hacía falta que te preocuparas”. Aunque, pensándolo bien, siendo Derek con quien estaba hablando, ninguna de esa respuesta parecía la más lógica.  

Stiles volvió a suspirar, de pronto terriblemente cansado, y recordó de golpe que aquel había sido un día muy, muy largo.

-          En fin – empezó a decir a modo de despedida. Estaba claro que Derek no era muy partidario de la práctica de la conversación – Había traído esta pizza que en teoría había cogido para Scott y para mí pero, Scott está con Allison, qué novedad y… - negó con la cabeza mientras le entregaba la caja de cartón. Derek tardó un par de segundos en cogerla, y cuando lo hizo le miraba como si fuera un marciano – No me mires así, ¿vale? Toda mi vida mi madre me echó la bronca por tirar comida cuando había niños muriéndose de hambre. No soy capaz de tirarla. Y sé que yo no me la voy a comer y… - se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. Por qué demonios no decía nada Derek – Y pensé que a lo mejor tú si que querrías y… teniendo en cuenta que a lo mejor todavía estás convaleciente, no tendrías ganas de ir de caza o… al supermercado o… lo que demonios sea que hagas para comer y mantenerte vivo y… Pues eso – cruzó los brazos en gesto desafiante, pero al segundo los descruzó y volvió a rascarse la cabeza – Mira. Ya lo he hecho, ¿vale? Quédatela si quieres. Y si no tírala o, qué se yo, úsala como trampa para cazar conejos. Yo tengo que irme…

Esperó a que Derek dijera algo. O que al menos hiciera algún gesto con la cara y sus expresivas cejas. Lo cierto era que las últimas horas pasadas con él, habían logrado que aprendiera a diferenciar unos gestos de otros, y ahora era capaz de entenderlas casi  como si estuviera hablando. Pero en esa ocasión no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada. Siguió mirándole fijamente, sin mover un músculo, y Stiles intuyó que podía pasarse así las horas muertas.

Claro que también podría haberle tirado la pizza a la cabeza, pensó cuando ya estaba dando media vuelta, camino al jeep.

Pensó que aquello era una victoria después de todo. O, a lo mejor no tanto victoria como un empate. Porque lo cierto era que con el silencio de Derek había perdido la única oportunidad que le quedaba de no pasarse lo que quedaba de tarde en casa, solo, viendo la tele.

Cuando oyó que la puerta de la casa se cerraba a sus espaldas, y que tanto Derek como la pizza habían desaparecido, se permitió sonreír un poco. Sí que había sido una victoria después de todo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decide ir a emborracharse a mitad del bosque. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Derek aparece en el momento oportuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Otro flashback con un momento super tierno en el que Derek muestra una faceta nada común en él

TRES MESES ATRÁS

 

Stiles llevaba casi una hora sentado en el mismo tronco de madera que hacía años alguien taló, pero que nunca llegó a llevarse. Estaba en mitad del bosque. En una zona a la que pocas veces se atrevía a volver, y las pocas veces que eso ocurría, siempre era estando solo.

Era completamente de noche y sabía que debía volver a casa antes de que cogiera una pulmonía. Pero también sabía que nadie le estaría esperando cuando llegara, y que su padre no llamaría a casa desde la comisaría para asegurarse de que había hecho los deberes. No aquella noche.

Restregándose los ojos en gesto de cansancio, se llevó la botella de whiskey a los labios y dio un largo trago. No sintió remordimientos al hacerlo. Sabía que su madre, desde donde quiera que estuviera velando por él, no estaría contenta al ver a su hijo emborracharse. Pero también sabía que ella mejor que nadie debía comprender que en días como aquel, en el aniversario de su muerte, la única manera que tenía de soportar el dolor era por medio del alcohol.

 

De pronto oyó el ruido de hojas aplastadas a su espalda. Había alguien más allí.

En cualquier otro momento, ese descubrimiento habría logrado que se pusiera en pie, muerto de miedo, y hubiera empezado a correr en dirección al jeep.

Pero aquella noche no tenía ganas de correr.

O tal vez el repentino valor se debía más al hecho de que sabía perfectamente quién era el que estaba allí con él.

No supo muy bien cómo lo sabía. Tan sólo que lo sabía.

-          No deberías estar aquí.

La voz de Derek sonó tan fría como siempre. Y aunque a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a ella y no sentía un escalofrío de miedo cada vez que le oía hablar, lo cierto es que no le hacía gracia que usara ese tono.

Sobre todo porque ese tono, el único que parecía tener, la verdad; era el que avecinaba una discusión o un rapapolvo donde Derek siempre salía vencedor, y Stiles terminaba teniendo que agachar la cabeza y largarse a otra parte.

Pero hoy no tenía ganas de eso, muchas gracias.

 

Con gesto furioso, se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta, antes de mirar al hombre.

-          No estoy en tu propiedad. No estoy haciendo nada.

El hombre lobo vestía de negro, como siempre. Stiles se preguntó si aquella debía ser la única ropa que tenía, o si por el contrario era de los que se compraba cinco pantalones y cinco camisetas exactamente iguales para no tener que elegir cada mañana qué se pondría aquel día.

Pero nada de eso importó cuando vio que Derek hizo un gesto extraño, y al instante su expresión cambió. No tenía muy claro qué había sido, pero de pronto tubo la sensación de que no estaba tan cabreado como las últimas veces que le había visto… Como todas las malditas veces que le había visto.

-          No lo digo por eso – habló Derek, con las manos metidas en la cazadora y apoyándose en un tronco que había a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba sentado. Si no hubiera sido luna llena, habría sido incapaz de verle porque no tenía ninguna linterna encendida - Es de noche. Y estás tú solo en mitad del bosque. Es peligroso.

-          Ya. Bueno – respondió con desgana, bebiendo un poco más - Teniendo en cuenta que estoy hablando con el tío más peligroso que puedo encontrarme en el bosque, digamos que no estoy especialmente preocupado – esperó a que el hombre dijera algo que acabara con la conversación, porque era lo que siempre hacía cada vez que se encontraba con él. Pero extrañamente no dijo nada. Y más extraño todavía, tampoco se marchó. Siguió apoyado en el tronco, mirándole. No amenazándole con la mirada sino, simplemente, mirándole - ¿Estabas de caza?

-          No. Había olido algo extraño y fui a investigar.

-          Oh… - de pronto una idea le vino a la mente, y Stiles gruñó casi de dolor - Por favor, dime que oliste el alcohol y no a mí.

En vez de responder, Derek se separó del árbol para sentarse en el mismo tronco que estaba usando Stiles como asiento, pero en el otro extremo del mismo. Cuando por fin habló, una tenue sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios. O eso creyó ver Stiles, pero enseguida supuso que era la sombra de una rama a la luz de la luna. Porque Derek Hale y sonrisa no podían ir en la misma frase.

-          Era el alcohol – enarcó las cejas - Y hablando de eso. ¿Tienes edad para beber?

-          Dios, tú también no. Se supone que eres el tipo duro que no respeta la ley. No puedes venir ahora con eso de que no tengo edad.

-          Prometo no decírselo a nadie si me das un poco.

Stiles podría haberse extrañado por el hecho de que en los últimos dos minutos, Derek Hale había hablado más que si juntaban todas las veces que se habían visto desde que se conocieron. Pero en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en que el hombre no le iba a echar del bosque, lo que significaba que podía seguir bebiendo.

Sin dudarlo, le acercó la botella y Derek dio un largo trago antes de devolvérsela.

-          Oye, tengo curiosidad – preguntó el chico tras beber - ¿Los hombres lobo podéis emborracharos?

-          Sí. Aunque necesitamos bastante más alcohol para llegar a ese extremo, y apenas dura unos minutos. 

Stiles asintió, pensando que tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Por un instante pensó que no era justo que Scott, que nunca bebía, fuera un hombre lobo que jamás podría aprovechar todas las ventajas que conllevaba ser un animal sobrenatural. Él, por su parte, estaba seguro de que usaría muy bien esa cualidad.

Cuando terminó de pensar en las posibilidades de poder emborracharse todos los días y levantarse fresco como una lechuga al día siguiente para ir a clase; le vino a la mente otra idea.

Fue consciente en ese momento de que debían llevar un buen rato en silencio, simplemente pasándose la botella el uno al otro. Cuando se levantó aquella mañana, jamás se habría imaginado que terminaría el día bebiendo en el bosque junto a Derek Hale, como si fuera un colega de toda la vida.

Pero al parecer así era como se habían vuelto las tornas y, la verdad, sería estúpido si no aprovechaba la ocasión.

-          Derek.

Esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pero sólo hubo silencio. Por un instante Stiles pensó que se había marchado, pero cuando se giró en su dirección vio que el hombre estaba en el mismo sitio. Le miraba con calma, esperando a que continuara.

Tras tragar con dificultad, se atrevió por fin a hacerle la pregunta que había deseado preguntar desde que supo que los hombres lobo eran reales.

-          Si alguien que está enfermo le conviertes, ¿se cura su enfermedad?

-          Depende de la enfermedad – respondió tras varios segundos de duda.

-          A Scott se le curó el asma. Y a Erica la epilepsia.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Funcionaría igual con el cáncer?

-          No lo sé – entrecerró un poco los ojos, en gesto de curiosidad - No conozco a nadie que lo tuviera y se curara al ser convertido.

-          ¿Pero podría haber sido?

 

Derek se planteó la pregunta, intentando averiguar si la mitad lobo que conlleva la mordedura efectivamente podría curar a alguien del cáncer. Pero mientras analizaba la cuestión, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta ya no importaba. Que por el modo en que Stiles le había preguntado, hablando en pasado, y sobre todo recordando que el chico estaba llorando cuando llegó; no le cupo ninguna duda de que fuera cual fuese la respuesta, llegaba tarde.

-          ¿Tu madre?

Stiles dio un respingo ante el repentino cambio de conversación. Por un instante pensó en levantarse y largarse de allí, dejando atrás al estúpido hombre lobo que había sacado el único tema del que no quería hablar. Pero apenas pensó en esa posibilidad, supo que era absurdo.

Primero, porque no estaba en condiciones de levantarse, y menos de conducir. Segundo, porque su madre era lo único en lo que había pensado desde que abrió los ojos aquella mañana, con lo que no tenía sentido culparle a él por sacar un tema que él mismo ya había sacado. Y tercero porque Derek era muchas cosas pero no un estúpido, y sabía que todo lo que tenía frente a él gritaba que sí. Que su madre fue quien murió de cáncer.

 

Dio otro trago antes de pasarle la botella al hombre. Derek la cogió en silencio, y el chico agradeció infinitamente que no dijera nada en plan “lo siento mucho” o “el tiempo curará las heridas” o todas esas patrañas que decía la gente cada vez que salía el tema de su madre. Y puede que fuera porque Derek nunca hablaba, daba igual de qué tema, o simplemente porque él mejor que nadie sabía que daba igual lo que dijeras, nada iba a curar el dolor. Fuera por lo que fuese, Stiles se alegró de que hubiera sido precisamente él quien apareció en el bosque. Porque probablemente Derek era el único con quien podía hablar hoy de su madre.

-          Sí – dijo en un susurro. Pensó que debería hablar más alto, pero entonces recordó que estaba hablando con un hombre lobo, y todo fue incluso mejor. Porque no era la primera vez que hablaba consigo mismo sobre su madre, en susurros. Y esta vez podía hacer exactamente lo mismo, salvo que por primera vez habría alguien allí con él – Fue justo hace tres años.

-          ¿No deberías estar con tu padre?

-          No… Mi padre está trabajando, turno doble. Desde que murió, intenta trabajar siempre que puede, para evitar pensar.

-          ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-          Le he hecho creer que no me acuerdo. Que ni siquiera sé en qué día vivo, y que estoy de fiesta en fiesta en vez de pensando en ella. Así es más fácil para él.

-          ¿Lo haces con todos? ¿Mostrar esa imagen de viva la vida?

-          Funciona. Unos usan el aspecto de tío duro y peligroso. Pero los adolescentes debiluchos tienen que usar otra técnica.

 

Derek asintió, y no por primera vez pensó que era normal que se sintiera tan cómodo con aquel chico humano. Algo que nunca le ocurría con el resto de miembros de su manada. Pero lo cierto era que Stiles era el único que se atrevía a hablarle diciendo lo que realmente pensaba.

 

Por unos minutos todo volvió a ser silencio, pero esta vez fue incluso menos incómodo. Tanto, que Stiles se atrevió a decir lo que nunca había llegado a decirle a su padre. Y cuando lo hizo, por doloroso que fuera admitirlo en voz alta, sintió que se liberaba de una carga.

-          A veces la echo tanto de menos que no puedo ni respirar.

-          Eso es bueno – esperó a que Stiles dijera algo, pero cuando se giró hacia él vio que el chico tan solo lloraba en silencio. Supo que en esos momentos Stiles no tenía fuerzas para seguir, y por primera vez no le importó ser él el único en hablar – Significa que nunca la olvidarás. Que durante su vida hizo cosas buenas por las que merece la pena que la recuerdes y que la eches de menos – se pasó la lengua por los labios, en gesto pensativo – Hay personas que no tienen esa suerte y que, cuando mueren, simplemente desaparecen.

-          Pero Peter sí hizo algo – dijo Stiles un poco más alto, queriendo que Derek dejara de sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Con que hubiera uno deprimido ya era suficiente – Puede que hiciera cosas malas pero… también te hizo ser cómo eres. Te ayudó a ser el Alfa.

 

Derek sonrió para sí antes de devolverle la atención al chico. Y esta vez no le cupo duda de que era de verdad. De que por segunda vez aquella noche, y segunda vez desde que le conocía, Stiles había visto sonreír al hombre lobo. Aunque esta vez era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

-          No estaba hablando de Peter.

 

Stiles no lo entendió al instante y supuso que estaba más borracho de lo que creía. Cuando por fin comprendió de quién estaba hablando realmente, se dio una bofetada imaginaria.

-          Perdona.

-          Por qué.

-          Porque solo a mí se me ocurre ponerme a lloriquear delante de la persona que perdió a toda su familia de un modo tan horrible. Al lado de tu familia, debería estar incluso agradecido de que mi madre muriera sin dolor, en paz y al lado de su hijo… No debería haber sacado el tema.

Derek negó antes de hablar.

-          La muerte de una madre siempre duele. Da igual cómo haya ocurrido.

 

Stiles asintió y trató de decir algo. De pronto le vinieron a la mente las millones de frases que los psicólogos le repitieron cuando su madre acababa de morir y en teoría iban a ayudarle a superar la pérdida y volver a la vida de siempre. Pero entonces le parecieron absurdas y ahora, hablando con Derek, sabía que no servirían para nada.

Y después de todo, algo le decía que ni siquiera hacía falta hablar. Que no pasaba nada si seguían allí sentados, en mitad del bosque, simplemente dejando que el tiempo transcurriera en el más absoluto silencio. Algo que en otras ocasiones le había parecido horriblemente triste, pero que ahora se le antojaba como un momento de paz absoluta. Casi de felicidad.

 

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, cada uno en un extremo del tronco, cuando de pronto Stiles sintió un escalofrío y se arrebujó un poco más en su chaqueta. Casi al mismo tiempo, Derek se puso de pie y recorrió los dos metros que les separaban, colocándose frente a él y extendiendo un brazo. Durante un segundo Stiles se le quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien lo que pretendía. Entonces comprendió que era la primera vez desde que le conocía, que era el hombre lobo quien iniciaba un gesto tan humano como ofrecer una mano.

Con cierta duda, Stiles alargó la mano y Derek le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Supuso que era a causa del alcohol que recorría sus venas, pero al tocar la piel del hombre, Stiles pensó que era más caliente de lo que debía ser teniendo en cuenta que era noche cerrada y que llevaban horas sentados sin hacer nada.

 

Una vez en pie, Derek se quitó la cazadora y la colocó sobre los hombros de Stiles, no dándole tiempo a refutar. Al instante, pasó una mano por la espalda del adolescente, indicándole que se moviera sin necesidad de decir una palabra.

-          ¿Esta es tu sutil manera de decirme que me pierda? – preguntó el chico sin dejar de caminar.

Derek soltó una carcajada tan corta como inesperada. Y de nuevo, si no fuera por el alcohol, Stiles se habría dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que le oía reír. Y sobre todo que, pese a que era algo que jamás se habría imaginado en el Alfa, se le antojó tan natural como si llevara toda la vida oyéndola.

-          No. Es mi sutil manera de decirte que te estás helando y que deberías ir a casa y entrar en calor.

 

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, pero sintiéndose increíblemente cansado, Stiles se dejó guiar hasta el jeep sin decir una palabra. Sólo cuando llegó junto al coche y vio que Derek abría la puerta del pasajero y se le quedaba mirando, como esperando a que subiera, volvió a recuperar el habla.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-          Tú que crees. No pensarás que voy a dejar que cojas el coche estando tan borracho como estás.

-          Vamos. Puedo conducir.

-          No. No puedes – negó, arqueando las cejas y poniendo esa cara de cabezonería en plan “no me discutas cuando tú y yo sabemos que tengo razón” – Sube ahora mismo.

 

Stiles quiso llevarle la contraria. Aunque solo fuera para borrar esa cara de superioridad que tantas veces había usado con él. Pero, pensándolo bien, la idea de tener chofer por una noche se le antojaba increíblemente buena.

Sin decir nada subió al coche, y al instante la puerta se cerró tras él. Dos segundos más tarde Derek se colocaba en el asiento del conductor, encendía el motor, y por último la calefacción.

Apenas empezó a notar el calor, Stiles sintió que los párpados se le cerraban. Trató de mantenerlos abiertos, porque quería curiosear todo lo posible sobre el hecho asombroso que estaba teniendo lugar ahora mismo, y que era que Derek Hale estaba conduciendo su jeep. Pero tras varios intentos inútiles, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, el coche estaba aparcado frente a su casa y Derek estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta del asiento del copiloto. Stiles parpadeó varias veces, y en modo zombie consiguió salir del jeep.

-          Gracias por el viaje – consiguió murmurar, ya recorriendo el caminito que daba a la puerta de la casa. De pronto se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando al hombre que seguía de pie frente al coche – Puedes usar el jeep para volver a tu casa si quieres. Mañana iré a por él.

 

Derek sonrió antes de hablar.

La tercera vez que lo hacía en la tarde. La tercera vez desde que le hubiera conocido.

-          Gracias pero no hace falta. Soy un hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? Tardaré menos si voy a pie.

-          Ah… Es verdad – gruñó más por cansancio que por haber dicho algo tan estúpido – Ya nos veremos.

El hombre no dijo nada más, pero no se marchó hasta que Stiles entró en la casa y, casi dos minutos después, la luz de su habitación se encendió.

 

Stiles se tiró en la cama nada más entrar en su habitación, completamente agotado. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, fue consciente de dos hechos casi al mismo tiempo.

Uno era que sabía que por primera vez desde que su madre le dejó, aquella noche no soñaría con el momento en que murió, estando en casa con ella y terriblemente asustado; sino con todos los momentos felices que compartieron juntos.

El segundo era que no le había devuelto la cazadora a Derek Hale. Misma cazadora que ahora seguía sobre sus hombros.

Sonriendo por el hecho de que no tendría pesadillas, Stiles apretó aún más la cazadora contra su cuerpo. Dejó que el olor a madera, hierba y lluvia que desprendía el cuero, inundara todos sus sentidos, y así no tardó ni un segundo en quedarse dormido. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles por fin se atreve a hacer lo que lleva tiempo deseando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último de los flashback, centrado en el momento en que Stiles decide que quiere ser algo más que simple amigo del sexy Alfa. Derek super tierno y Stiles en su línea de siempre.

TRES MESES ATRÁS

 

Stiles iba a llamar a la puerta de la mansión abandonada, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Derek Hale apareció ante él.

-          Hola – le saludó un poco menos nervioso que de costumbre. Durante el viaje no había hecho más que recordar la última vez que se vieron, cuando Derek estuvo bebiendo con él, hablando de su madre y finalmente llevándole a casa. Y por mucho que todo ello lo hubiera hecho un hombre lobo que si quería podía arrancarle la cabeza, había sido bastante atento con él. Con lo que ya no tenía problemas en verle de un modo menos amenazador que antes. 

 

Pero, por otro lado, seguía siendo Derek Hale. Alguien empeñado en parecer más espeluznante cada que vez que le veía.

-          Querías algo – preguntó el hombre con voz seca, los labios apretados en su eterno gesto de “ni siento ni padezco”.

-          Sí. Yo… Uhmmm… Venía a devolverte la cazadora – dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía la prenda - Me la quedé el otro día y… Ya sé que ha pasado casi una semana pero… La verdad es que pensé que vendrías tú a por ella pero… Como no lo hacías y tampoco quería devolvértela mientras estabas con Scott…

-          Por qué no.

-          Porque… podría parecer un poco extraño ¿no?

Cuando Derek le miró como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más estúpido del mundo, agachó la cabeza sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzado.

-          Sólo venía a eso. Gracias por habérmela prestado para que no muriera congelado.

El hombre la cogió sin decir nada, y empezó a girarse para entrar en casa.

-          Espera… - dijo de pronto Stiles, logrando que Derek se parara y volviera a prestarle atención. Y eso en teoría debería haber sido algo bueno, sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de que Stiles no tenía muy claro por qué le había pedido que esperara.

Y tenerle ahora, mirándole fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo, no ayudaba precisamente a que se le ocurriera algo que decir.

-          Yo… - sintió la garganta terriblemente seca – También quería darte las gracias… Por todo.

-          No entiendo – acabó respondiendo el hombre tras varios segundos, los ojos clavados en él.

-          Ya sabes… Por haber ido a buscarme, y por llevarme a casa cuando yo no podía conducir y… - notó que las mejillas se le encendían, pero tenía que decirlo – por haberme hecho compañía cuando no estaba en mi mejor momento

Derek Hale volvió a responderle con silencio. Por un instante, Stiles pensó que la había cagado por completo, y que acababa de mandar a la mierda los pocos momentos en los que había logrado que Derek se comportara más como hombre que como lobo. Porque por unos segundos su expresión era exactamente igual a la que tenía la primera vez que le vio. La que hizo que se pusiera a temblar de puro miedo.

Pero entonces la expresión de su rostro cambió, y los labios se curvaron un poco para mostrar una tenue pero indudable sonrisa.

 

Fue verle así, y a Stiles no le cupo duda que la otra noche había bebido mucho más de la cuenta. Porque si hubiera estado en posesión de sus sentidos al cien por cien, habría reaccionado de algún otro modo en vez de con la más absoluta indiferencia. Que habría reaccionado como ahora estaba haciendo, sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba y que las piernas empezaban a temblarle.

 

Porque en ese preciso momento, estaba viendo la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto en toda su vida. Y no era nada justo que Derek no la mostrara más a menudo, por ejemplo todos los días. Era algo como esconder el objeto más hermoso de la tierra simplemente porque sí.

-          No hay nada que agradecer – dijo el Alfa con voz suave, dándole una pequeña palmada en el brazo.

Y ahí, justo en ese momento, Stiles sintió que estaba viendo a Derek por primera vez en su vida. O mejor dicho, que era la primera vez que podía ver al hombre que realmente era Derek.

 

Esperó a que dijera algo más. Parecía que estaba de buen humor, y a lo mejor las estrellas se alineaban y el hombre le ofrecía pasar un rato a charlar o incluso pedirle ayuda con lo que demonios fuera que le preocupaba ahora. Porque siempre había algo nuevo que le preocupaba.

Pero estando de buen humor o no, Derek seguía sin ser alguien acostumbrado a las rutinas de los adolescentes, y estaba claro que para él la conversación ya había acabado.

Stiles asintió más para sí que para él, y empezó a bajar los peldaños de las escaleras.

 

Cuando ya iba por el tercero, paró de golpe.

No quería volver a casa.

Y no quería marcharse sin decirle las millones de cosas que ahora mismo estaban pasando por su cabeza. Las mismas que sabía que sólo él podría decirle, porque sólo él había visto al auténtico Derek. Al hombre en vez de al lobo.

-          ¿Sabes? - preguntó, al tiempo que se giraba y subía los peldaños que acababa de bajar. Derek seguía donde le había dejado, la chaqueta puesta sobre sus hombros. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de echarle un par de huevos - Es una pena que no sonrías más a menudo. Te sienta bien.

 

Y en cualquier otra situación, ahora mismo Stiles estaría dándose de golpes contra la pared por haber dicho algo tan sumamente estúpido. Por haberle dicho algo tan sumamente estúpido a alguien que era todo lo contrario a la estupidez y más cercano a la perfección.

Pero no se arrepintió.

Porque eso era justo lo que quería decirle.

Y sobre todo porque Derek no reaccionó como se suponía que tendría que haber hecho: poniéndole cara de mala leche, o directamente riéndose en su cara al tiempo que le decía que se sentía halagado porque un niñato estuviera colado por él, pero que prefería a los hombres de verdad.

Pero no dijo nada de eso. En vez de ello, ladeó un poco el cuello, en gesto pensativo, al tiempo que volvía a mostrar esa asombrosamente perfecta sonrisa.

-          Lo tendré en cuenta

 

Stiles respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

Porque era ahora o nunca.

-          No me estoy imaginando nada, ¿verdad? – dijo tras repasar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas – Ya sé que sólo soy un niñato hiperactivo y con demasiada imaginación pero… Tengo la sensación de que cuando estás conmigo eres… distinto. Que no estás más preocupado por parecer un capullo sin corazón, sino por ser quien realmente eres.

-          Es distinto – asintió levísimamente el Alfa - Tú eres el único humano con el que trato. Con la manada no puedo arriesgarme a mostrarme débil.

-          Pero ser tú no significa ser débil.

-          Es… - Derek negó con la cabeza, desapareciendo por completo la sonrisa. Y aun así se le antojó más humano que nunca – Es complicado.

-          Es injusto – dijo de golpe, y al segundo los ojos claros de Derek brillaron con más intensidad que nunca. Más incluso que cuando se transformaba.

-          Tal vez. Pero yo no hago las reglas.

-          Claro que sí. Eres el Alfa ¿no? Si no lo haces tú quién lo va a hacer.

Derek volvió a negar.

-          Es complicado.

-          Oye – carraspeó levemente Stiles, frotándose la base del cuello en gesto de nerviosismo - Ya sé que no servirá de nada lo que te diga pero… No puedo quedarme callado – tragó saliva para darse ánimos - Quiero que sepas que eso que decías el otro día de que nadie te recordará si algo te ocurre. Si incluso mueres… - negó con la cabeza - Bueno, no son más que chorradas.

-          ¿Por qué has dicho que no servirá de nada lo que digas? – preguntó muy serio el hombre.

-          Porque sé quien soy – la respuesta de Derek fue un sencillo levantamiento de cejas, que le obligó a seguir explicándose - Soy el amigo del héroe. El suplente que se ha pasado toda la vida chupando banquillo. El chico gracioso que todo el mundo espera que haga tonterías y acaba haciéndolas… ¿Necesitas que siga?

-          ¿Sabes? – la expresión del hombre se dulcificó levemente - Deberías aprender a seguir tus propios consejos. No puedes intentar convencer a alguien de que es mejor de lo que se cree, si tú vas y haces justo lo contrario.

-          No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Y yo lo sé. No pasa nada, acepto la realidad.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Claro.

-          Entonces deja que te diga algo – Derek dio un paso hacia él – Ahora mismo, estás hablando con el Alfa de la manada. Todos tus amigos son hombres lobo. Tú padre es el Sheriff de este pueblo. Y aun así – habló en voz más baja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto - no hay ni una sola de las personas que te rodean, que no te han pedido ayuda en un momento dado.

-          Eso no…

-          ¿Sabes por qué lo hacen? – le interrumpió en el mismo tono de voz - Porque tú eres el más inteligente de todos nosotros. Y el que además está lleno de optimismo y de una energía contagiosa – colocó una mano sobre su hombro – Así que hazme el favor de no tenerte en tan baja estima, porque estás completamente equivocado.

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad, aunque en ese momento no tuvo muy claro por qué era. Si era por el modo en que Derek le estaba mirando. Por cómo le había hablado. Por el sutil hecho de que la mano de Derek Hale _seguía_ apoyada sobre su hombro, logrando que se le encendiera la piel. O por lo que se moría de ganas de hacer.

Al final supuso que era por una combinación de todo.

-          Por favor, no me mates.

-          ¿Por qué tendría que matarte? – preguntó Derek extrañado.

-          Por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

 

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, Stiles pegó sus labios a los de Derek y los besó.

Fue un beso horrible. Torpe, precipitado, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Tan solo llevado por la necesidad de sentir esos labios que se había muerto por besar prácticamente desde la primera vez que los vio.

 

Hubiera deseado que el momento durara para siempre. Pero no dejaba de estar jugando contra reloj por el simple detalle que uno de los dos involucrados no estaba a favor de aquel intercambio de fluidos; y sabía que si no se separaba él, lo haría Derek con un puñetazo, un empujón o incluso un mordisco.

-          Lo siento – dijo entrecortadamente, separándose de golpe y retrocediendo un par de pasos – Dios, lo siento muchísimo, pero ya no podía aguantar – se pegó a la puerta de entrada, viendo que Derek estaba entre él y las escaleras, que eran su única vía de escape. Algo que debería haber tenido en cuenta antes de llevar a cabo la acción suicida – Sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero… - esperó a que Derek dijera algo. Pero cuando vio que estaba con la boca abierta, supuso que lo que quería no era tanto decirle como _hacerle_ algo – Pégame si quieres. Me lo he ganado.

 

El Alfa se acercó a él, y colocó una mano sobre el cuello de Stiles. Al notar el tacto de su mano, pese a que era algo que había deseado sentir desde hace tiempo, se encogió un poco sabiendo que lo siguiente que iba a experimentar no sería tan placentero.

-          No pienso pegarte, Stiles.

-          ¿Vas a matarme?

Derek rió con ganas, y subió la mano por el cuero cabelludo del chico.

-          Te daré una pista – se pegó más a él, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a meros milímetros del oído – Tengo unos reflejos de lobo… He visto que tenías intención de besarme con el tiempo suficiente como para haberme apartado o haberte pegado entonces… - alzó una ceja - si hubiera querido hacerlo.

 

Se separó de él, y esperó a que Stiles terminara de aceptar lo que implicaba esa frase. Lo supo cuando sus ojos se le abrieron como platos, pero en seguida empezó a negar.

-          No. No, no, no lo entiendo.

-          ¿El qué?

-          ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es… Es por lástima? Porque te da pena el flechazo del adolescente pardillo.

La expresión de Derek cambió en el acto, y colocó con firmeza la mano sobre la mejilla de Stiles.

-          No. No es por lástima. Y no. No eres un adolescente pardillo – por un instante, su rostro fue el mismo de seriedad absoluta que tenía la primera vez que se vieron - No quiero volver a oírte decir eso.

-          Pe… pero – empezó a temblar el chico, y Derek colocó la otra mano en la otra mejilla para que se calmara un poco – Yo no… Y _tú_ eres…

-          ¿El Alfa?

-          No. ¡Eres tú! – explicó lleno de frustración, como si tuviera todo el sentido del mundo pero nadie pareciera entenderlo - Podrías tener a quien quisieras.

-          ¿Entonces por qué me has besado? Si tan seguro estabas de que nunca te correspondería.

-          Porque sabía que esto sería lo máximo que tendría de ti.

-          ¿Tan seguro estás? – dijo una fracción de segundo antes de besarle.

 

Y a diferencia del de Stiles, el suyo fue un beso calculado, bien ejecutado y de los que valían un millón; pero que también fue increíblemente corto. Derek No le dio tiempo a hablar cuando se separó de él

-          Tú mismo lo has dicho. Contigo soy yo de verdad. No tengo que aparentar. No tengo que pensar que ser el Alfa de la manada es lo único que hay en mi vida. Lo único que importa.

-          ¿Estás diciendo que yo importo? ¿Qué yo te…?

-          Creo que ya te he respondido.

-          Pero yo no tengo nada de especial.

-          Al contrario – replicó serio, en modo cien por cien Alfa - Tienes muchas cosas que te hacen especial.

-          ¿Más de una? – abrió tanto los párpados que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas.

 

Derek intentó no echarse a reír porque, aunque en esos momentos era lo que le salía del alma, también intuía que el chico no se lo iba a tomar tan bien.

-          Primero. Eres el único que entiende mi sentido del humor.

-          ¿Te refieres al sarcasmo? – Derek asintió – Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

-          Segundo. Eres el único que se atreve a decirme lo que realmente piensa, da igual lo mala idea que parezca ser o lo cabreado que yo pueda estar. Y teniendo en cuenta que eres un humano, hay que tener un buen par para hacer eso – pegó los labios de nuevo al oído de Stiles para susurrarle – Tercero. Los cerebritos me vuelven loco – se separó para poder mirarle a los ojos, y no le sorprendió que Stiles estuviera teniendo problemas para respirar – Cuarto. Eres el único que consigue hacerme reír – sonrió – Quinto. Eres el único que cuando me mira, me ve como al hombre y no como al lobo. Sexto…

-          Vale. Vale lo pillo – le interrumpió Stiles, hablando a mil por hora - Soy asquerosamente perfecto. Lo he entendido. Lo has dejado muy claro. Ahora, te importa que… volvamos a la parte de antes. Ya sabes, la de besarnos y eso. Porque… – se llevó una mano al cuello, nervioso – Porque acabo de darme cuenta de que hace un minuto _tú_ me estabas besando a _mí_ … y que he sido yo el que me he apartado antes como si fuera algo malo en vez de… lo más increíblemente perfecto que me ha pasado en la vida. - se echó a reír – Y no puedo creer que haya cometido esa estupidez y… La verdad es que me gustaría subsanar el error como que, ahora mismo…

 

Derek aún le estaba sonriendo cuando pegó sus labios a los suyos y volvió a besarle.

Y esta vez participaron los dos.

Stiles aprendió en el acto que para estas cosas no era bueno ir con prisas, y en seguida cogió el ritmo de Derek, mucho más calmado que el suyo. Algo que agradeció infinitamente, porque solo así pudo apreciar en detalle el tacto de sus labios carnosos e increíblemente cálidos y perfectos.

Cuando se separaron, el chico respiraba con bastante dificultad, sus ojos marrones brillando de una manera especial.

-          Dios. No puedo creer que esté aquí. Que tú estés aquí y que… Cuando me he despertado esta mañana, te juro que lo último que pensé que podría ocurrir sería que acabaría besándote – sintió de pronto que se le subían los colores – Bueno. Eso no es del todo cierto, porque últimamente no podía pensar en otra cosa y… En mis sueños siempre acababa ocurriendo justo esto y todo era jodidamente perfecto y… - abrió entonces los ojos de par en par – Pero ahora no estoy soñando, ¿no? Porque, si fuera así y todo esto no habría sido más que un ejemplo más de mi excitada imaginación, sería una putada. Vale, habría sido el mejor sueño de cualquier adolescente pero… seguiría siendo un sueño y – se dio cuenta entonces de que probablemente llevaba los últimos minutos sin parar de hablar, mientras que Derek no había dicho una palabra. Le miró fijamente, como esperando que él le diera todas las respuestas - ¿No es un sueño, verdad?

-          No – negó, sonriendo de nuevo – No lo es.

-          Guay – dijo pegándose al hombre, siendo la segunda vez que iniciaba él el beso, y haciéndolo con la seguridad de que esta vez no había nada que temer.

 

Cuando tuvo que separarse de nuevo por la falta de oxígeno (sus pulmones no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de actividades), se apoyó en el pecho de Derek, y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos. Era algo que ni siquiera hacía en sus sueños, y en lo que realmente nunca había pensado hasta entonces. Pero ahora, sencillamente, le resultaba imposible no hacerlo.

-          Eres increíble – murmuró, separándose lo justo para que Derek pudiera verle la cara – Siempre he querido decírtelo – dijo un poco avergonzado – Cuando Scott y yo teníamos que volver a casa, al final del día, después de haberte ayudado a solucionar el problema del día yo… Siempre quería darme media vuelta y volver aquí… Porque no podía soportar la idea de que mientras nosotros estaríamos en casa, con nuestros padres, tú estaría aquí, solo, en una casa destrozada y donde además tu familia fue asesinada – tragó con dificultad antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Al hacerlo, esta vez sintió la mano del hombre colocándose sobre su nuca – No podía dejar de pensar que no era justo. Y menos para alguien tan increíble como tú. No… No te mereces eso.

 

Derek Hale no respondió en el acto. Al principio se limitó a juguetear con el corto cabello del adolescente, acariciándolo entre sus dedos de un modo que sólo su madre había hecho en el pasado, aunque ahora era completamente distinto. Stiles sintió cómo el latido del hombre, que podía oír perfectamente al estar pegado a su corazón, pasaba de acelerarse un poco a mantener un ritmo estable y calmado. Como si hubiera pasado de sentir temor a encontrarse en un momento de paz absoluta en cuestión de segundos.

-          Por fortuna, ya no tendré por qué estar solo – murmuró.

-          No. Es verdad – Stiles le miró a los ojos y le sonrió de un modo totalmente distinto a como había hecho hasta ahora.

Pero tras varios segundos, los ojos de Stiles brillaron de un modo distinto.

-          Sigues sin creer que esté ocurriendo de verdad – respondió Derek a sus dudas, arqueando la ceja en ese gesto tan característico suyo y que ya no volvería a ser el mismo. Porque ahora lo relacionaría siempre con el hombre que le besó por primera vez.

-          Vamos. No me mires así – fingió indignación - Comprenderás que es algo difícil de creer, y más para un adolescente con una alta capacidad imaginativa… Porque lo que está ocurriendo justo ahora es… Es como la madre de todas las fantasías hechas realidad… Es como si de repente fueras un día por la calle y te cruzaras con Angelina Jolie, y de repente Angelina se tirara a tus brazos y te dijera que eres el hombre de sus sueños… Resultaría difícil de creer. ¿no?

-          Pues ahora que lo dices, no tanto… - Derek se mordió el labio inferior, fingiendo indecisión - Verás, antes de volver a Beacon Hill, estuve un par de años en Los Ángeles y… un cazatalentos me vio paseando y me ofreció varios trabajos como modelo y… En una fiesta conocí a Angelina y…

-          ¡Qué! – gritó Stiles, la boca abierta de par en par – No puede ser – esperó a que Derek siguiera, pero entonces el hombre se echó a reír. Y esta vez no fue una carcajada tan breve como intensa, sino un ataque de risa en toda regla – Eres una mala persona, ¿lo sabes? – protestó, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, y en el acto quejándose de dolor.

-          ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó Derek sin parar de reír, cogiéndole el puño herido para acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos – A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no es buena idea.

-          Oh. Discúlpeme por mi estupidez – soltó Stiles, todo ironía - No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo – de pronto, su cara de fingida indignación dio paso a una de orgullo - ¿Sabes que has hecho una broma? Que es la primera vez desde que te conozco que se te ocurre hacer algo ligeramente parecido a una broma…

-          Ya te lo he dicho – murmuró colocando ambas manos en la cintura de Stiles, pegándole de nuevo a él – Eres el único que consigue hacerme reír. Se tendría que notar de algún modo.

 

Stiles sonrió justo antes de sentir de nuevo los labios de Derek sobre los suyos.

 

 

Derek despertó sintiendo el calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo. Dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación, abrió poco a poco los ojos. Seguía tumbado sobre el montón de mantas que habían servido de cama desde que llegó, pero que ahora se le antojaban más cómodas que nunca. A su lado, pegado a él y durmiendo plácidamente, Stiles respiraba con calma, como si sus brazos fueran el lugar más seguro del mundo.

El hombre lobo se permitió un par de minutos para contemplar aquella escena que jamás habría creído posible. No desde que su familia murió y la palabra venganza se grabó a fuego en su corazón; y menos desde que conoció a Stiles y tuvo claro que lo que sentía no podría llegar a realizarse.

No porque se negara a creer que hubiera atracción. Desde que le viera la primera vez, y sobre todo desde que le dispararan y Stiles estuvo con él en las horas del más agonizante dolor de su vida, no había duda de que entre ellos había una química especial.

Pero a cada día que pasaba y descubría lo distinto que era Stiles de él, tan lleno de vida y optimismo y alegría; le resultaba difícil imaginarse a ese chico queriendo estar con él.

Con el tipo que nunca sonreía. Con el Alfa en el que nadie confiaba, ni siquiera su propia manada. Con el hombre lobo que sólo veía la muerte allí donde iba.

Pero entonces Stiles volvió a demostrar lo especial que era, siendo el primero en ver mucho más allá de las apariencias.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo claro que Stiles se sentía atraído por él, no se atrevió a dar él el siguiente paso. A decirle que él sentía lo mismo.

Porque hacerlo implicaba complicar muchísimo las cosas. Y bastantes problemas tenía ahora, intentando crear su propia manada a base de errores y más errores, como para preocuparse también por sacar adelante una relación y no acabar matando a la mitad de esa relación.

 

Y lo cierto era que aún no había tomado ninguna decisión, cuando fue realmente Stiles quien la tomó por él. Quien, al besarle y decirle que no era justo que no pudiera ser él mismo, hizo que pensara exactamente lo mismo.

Que no era justo que el resto del mundo durante toda su vida le hubieran obligado a llevar una vida solitaria y llena de dolor.

Que, por primera vez en 24 años, quería ser él quien decidiera por sí mismo.

 

Cuando transcurrió el suficiente tiempo, aunque si hubiera sido por él podría haberse quedado toda la vida justo así, se dijo que ya era hora de volver a la realidad. 

-          Stiles – susurró el hombre, acariciando levemente la cintura del chico – Stiles, despierta. Nos hemos quedado dormidos.

-          Hmmm – gruñó Stiles como única respuesta, pegándose un poco más a Derek, buscando el calor.

-          Vamos. Se ha hecho tarde y tienes que volver a tu casa.

 

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe, el sueño completamente vencido. Lo primero que miró fue su reloj, y al segundo ya estaba de pie, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-          Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mi padre me va a matar.

Derek le vio salir por la puerta, todavía hablando consigo mismo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que ese chico tan peculiar era suyo.

Cuando acababa de dar media vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Sin dudar un instante quién podía ser, recorrió el camino andado.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Stiles se le echó a los brazos y le besó como si no fuera eso justo lo que habían hecho durante las últimas tres horas. A Derek tampoco le importó la aparente falta de originalidad por parte de los dos, y respondió a los labios del muchacho con la misma intensidad que él. Y habría seguido con gusto, si no fuera por el sutil detalle de que el chico ya llegaba tarde a casa.

 

Le apartó con un poco de dificultad, teniendo que sujetarle de ambos brazos para separarle.

-          Llegabas tarde, ¿recuerdas?

-          Sí. Sí, sí ya lo sé. Es que quería asegurarme de que era real y…

-          Lo entiendo – le dio un levísimo beso que no hizo sino dejarle con ganas de más. Pero ya habría otra ocasión – Ahora vete a casa.

-          Sí – sonrió de ese modo que lograba el corazón de Derek se encogiera un poco - ¿Puedo verte mañana? – preguntó con un poco de duda.

 

Pero en esos momentos, la inseguridad de Stiles hizo que todo fuera incluso más perfecto. Porque su reacción era la normal de cualquier chico que acabara de encontrar a la persona a la que amaba y, sí, ese era él.

-          Cuando quieras… Sabes dónde vivo.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado semanas desde que Derek decidió acabar con su relación con Stiles, y Stilinski trata de hacerse a la idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno cortito pero intenso... Preparen los pañuelos

Stiles se sentó en la roca más alta del cerro. Bajo él, el pueblo de Beacon Hill se presentaba en todo su esplendor, con las primeras luces del atardecer bañando el valle de tonos naranjas. Como siempre que iba allí, la imagen le dejó sin respiración.

Aunque en esa ocasión fue por otro motivo.

 

No por primera vez pensó en la posibilidad de marcharse del pueblo.

Desde que Derek le hubiera dejado, lo cierto es que no había ningún motivo por el que quedarse. Apenas había visto a Scott, y eso que los primeros días su amigo no se separó de él, ofreciéndole el clásico apoyo moral. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Scott nunca llegó a entender por qué estaba con Derek, y que tampoco era justo alejarle de su novia cuando era el único afortunado que aún tenía una relación; en seguida Stiles le dio permiso para ir con Allison, asegurándole que estaba bien.

Por supuesto, no lo estaba. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a mentir.

 

Gracias a otra mentira fue como también se deshizo del equipo de Lacross. Aunque en este caso sabía que habría bastado un simple “lo dejo”, ya que el entrenador fue el primero en alegrarse de deshacerse del peor jugador del equipo… después de Greenberg, claro.

Y lo cierto es que Stiles dudó bastante en abandonar el equipo, pues no dejaba de ser lo único que le ayudaría a mantener la mente alejada de Derek. Pero los intentos fueron inútiles cuando la mitad del equipo lo componía la manada de Derek, y sobre todo cuando aún recordaba perfectamente las veces en que Derek le ayudó a entrenar, en el claro que había junto a su casa, asegurándole que esta vez superaría las pruebas para ser titular.

Pero ahora nada de eso servía.

 

Así fue como, sin apenas ver a Scott por las tardes, y sin nada con que matar el tiempo, los estudios se convirtieron en su único pasatiempo. Pero era abrir la página de cualquier libro y su mente se llenaba de un millón de recuerdos, logrando que acabara tumbado en la cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada para que su padre no oyera los sollozos que se le escapaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Porque lo cierto era que su padre era el único motivo que tenía para quedarse en Beacon Hill. En el lugar donde todo le recordaba al hombre que le hizo inmensamente feliz durante tres meses, y que ahora hacía que su corazón doliera como nunca en su vida.

 

Cuando pensaba en ello, por unos instantes se odiaba por ser tan egoísta. Por pensar que el daño que le había hecho Derek era comparable a la muerte de su madre. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía nada que ver. Mientras que la ausencia de su madre seguía siendo un vacío en el pecho a veces insoportable, al menos podía superar la pena pensando en los buenos momentos compartidos juntos, o viendo las fotografías de cuando era pequeño y nada hacía presagiar aquel final.

Con Derek, por el contrario, no había nada que pudiera llenar el vacío. Las pocas veces que consiguió hacerle alguna fotografía a escondidas (no era nada partidario de que alguien les viera intercambiando muestras de afecto), el síndrome de hombre lobo impedía que ninguna foto se viera bien, dejando a cambio una luz blanquecina donde no se reconocía ningún rasgo de Derek.

Aunque las fotos era casi lo de menos, pues cada recuerdo que le venía a la mente lograba que se sintiera más humillado de lo que ya estaba.

En el fondo hubiera deseado creer que para Derek él sólo había sido un pasatiempo. Una forma de matar el rato, probando el sabor de un humano después de haber estado tanto tiempo sólo con hombres lobos. Habría sido mejor. Habría sido humillante pero al menos podría haberle odiado después.

Sin embargo, cada vez que revivía en su mente la última conversación que tuvieron, tenía más claro que no era nada de eso. Que al menos durante un tiempo Derek sintió aprecio por él. Y que si nunca llegó a quererle tanto como lo hacía él, o trató de sacar adelante lo que tenían, sólo fue porque él no merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

 

Stiles pensó en la primera vez que se presentó en su habitación con un par de hamburguesas y unas cervezas, ofreciéndole cenar en el tejado. O las veces en que le mostraba rincones escondidos del bosque que nadie más salvo los hombres lobo conocían, incluyendo aquel cerro.

Cada una de aquellas veces, Stiles tardaba en recuperar el habla porque aún le costaba creerse que Derek estuviera haciendo todo aquello por él. Que estuviera comportándose como un maldito príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, por mucho que Derek fuera el primero en negarlo.

 

Pero eso es lo que era. Eso es lo que fue la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos, cuando Stiles estaba tan nervioso que estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir mal y que Derek acabaría arrepintiéndose de perder el tiempo con un simple adolescente. Pero en vez de ello, Derek le susurro que no había prisa. Que si tan solo hubiera querido sexo se habría ido con cualquiera. Que con él era distinto y que quería dar cada paso con calma, disfrutando de cada momento compartido.

Lástima que le abandonara cuando aún no habían llegado al último paso.

Stiles se limpió las lágrimas, furioso consigo mismo.

Odiaba llorar por Derek. 

Porque cada uno de esos recuerdos le demostraban que Derek no había hecho otra cosa que engañarle. Que le había hecho creer que era importante para él, que era especial. Que no era ningún chiste.

Y al final eso era justo lo que había sido.

 

Los primeros días, Stiles no hizo otra cosa que odiarse a sí mismo por haberse emperrado en pasar juntos la noche de luna llena. Derek le había dicho que a lo mejor no era buena idea porque sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba con alguien de forma íntima en luna llena. Pero él, un adolescente con sangre en las hormonas, le había acabado convenciendo de que no pasaría nada.

Y al final sí que pasó.

 

Al principio pensó que si no hubieran llegado a estar juntos aquella noche, y no hubiera pasado lo que acabó pasando, todavía estaría con Derek. Pero en seguida comprendió que el motivo por el que Derek le dejó era lo de menos. Que si no hubiera sido aquello, pronto habría encontrado otro motivo por el que no debería perder el tiempo con él.

 

Una vez más pensó en Scott y Allison. Un hombre lobo y la hija de una familia de cazadores. Todo lo que les rodeaba señalaba que no era buena idea que estuvieran juntos, que lo suyo no iba a durar. Y sin embargo, a cada día que pasaba, se les veía más enamorados que nunca. Porque ellos sí que luchaban por estar juntos. Porque para ellos el otro era más importante que su propia vida, y sí merecía la pena.

Lástima que Derek no pensara lo mismo de él.

Y lástima que Stiles no pudiera dejar de pensar que él si daría la vida por él.

 

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, sacó el móvil de la chaqueta y marcó el botón de rellamada. Al segundo pitido saltó el buzón y oyó la voz de Derek pidiendo que dejara un mensaje. Aquellas cinco palabras eran las únicas que había oído de él desde que le dejó. Las mismas que escuchaba una y otra vez por las noches, sabiendo que su voz era lo único que le ayudaría a dormirse.

Pero esta vez no pudo limitarse a escuchar el mensaje grabado.

 

-          Derek… Soy yo… - tragó con fuerza para alejar las lágrimas y que Derek no le oyera tan desesperado - Por favor, coge el teléfono. Necesito… Necesito hablar contigo de… Necesito oír tu voz y no la de esta estúpida máquina – se mordió el labio para no gritar de rabia, y no paró hasta no hacerse una herida. El sabor de la sangre hizo que se sintiera un poco más calmado – Por favor, Derek. No hace falta que seamos… lo que demonios fuera que éramos. Si quieres puede volver a ser como antes, cuando tan sólo era el amigo humano de uno de tus Betas y, y el niñato que te sacaba de quicio y con el que siempre había silencios incómodos… Entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo como algo más que eso… - se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta - Bueno. La verdad es que no lo entiendo en absoluto pero… Pero al menos así podré volver a verte y… - de pronto se quedó sin fuerzas - Me dijiste que era especial, Derek. Me dijiste que tenía algo distinto pero… Pero ahora no me siento nada especial. Sólo… Sólo siento vacío y… - cerró los ojos con fuerza - Dios, es imposible respirar… 

Sonó el pitido del contestador diciendo que el tiempo para dejar el mensaje se había acabado. Stiles miró al móvil sin entender muy bien lo que había hecho, y gritó con rabia al tiempo que estampaba el móvil contra el suelo. Ahora no sólo Derek le había dejado de una manera humillante, sino que acababa de ofrecerle un buen ejemplo de que había hecho bien en deshacerse de él.

 

De pronto se sintió increíblemente cansado. Se tumbó en el manto de hojas secas, hecho un ovillo, para refugiarse un poco del frío. Stiles deseó quedarse dormido y no despertar jamás.

Porque intuía que sólo si estaba muerto el dolor desaparecería.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por si la cosa no estaba complicada, aparecen los cazadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que no me gusta hacer sufrir a Stiles... Pero aquí va a hacerlo de lo lindo.

Era noche cerrada cuando despertó.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, pero tampoco le extrañó que hubiera pasado las horas muertas sin que nadie hubiera venido a buscarle. Su padre creía que aún estaba en el equipo, entrenando todas las tardes hasta bien entrada la noche. Y Derek era el único que conocía aquel lugar, y justo el último que iría a verle.

 

Hasta ahora habían llevado muy bien la parte de no encontrarse ni de casualidad. Stiles nunca entraba en la parte del bosque que había cerca de la propiedad de los Hale, y Derek no había vuelto a pisar el instituto. Y por si acaso, toda la ayuda que Stiles ofrecía a su amigo con sus asuntos de la manada, era estrictamente a través del teléfono. 

Restregándose los ojos en gesto de cansancio, se puso en pie dispuesto a emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

Fue entonces cuando oyó pisadas a su espalda.

 

Dio media vuelta y se encontró a tres hombres caminando en su dirección. Dos tendrían unos cuantos años más que él, y el tercero sería de la edad de su padre. Los tres vestían completamente de negro.

-          Hola – saludó el hombre mayor – Me parece que nos hemos perdido.

Stiles miró fijamente a los tres hombres, intentando averiguar si eran peligrosos o no. No tenían aspecto de delincuentes, pero tampoco les había visto nunca. Y teniendo en cuenta que era un pueblo pequeño donde todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo, aquello no era buena señal.

-          ¿Dónde querían ir?

-          Sé que está en el bosque, pero no sé dónde exactamente. Es la mansión Hale.

Fue oír el apellido de Derek, y el chico sintió un escalofrío que trató por todos los medios de disimular.

-          ¿La mansión Hale? – preguntó dubitativo.

-          Sí. ¿Podrías indicarnos dónde está?

-          Yo… La verdad es que no creo que exista. Me parece que sólo es una leyenda urbana, ¿sabe? Dicen que hace siete años hubo un incendio que destruyó la casa y toda la familia Hale murió pero, creo que nunca llegó a existir.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó el hombre con cara de sorpresa. Mejor dicho, con cara de falsa sorpresa - ¿Me estás diciendo que la casa donde vive Derek Hale no existe?

Stiles tragó con dificultad, moviéndose poco a poco en dirección al camino de bajada.

-          Ni siquiera sé quién es Derek Hale.

-          ¿No me digas? – miró a los otros hombres, que hasta ese momento no habían dicho nada – Pues eso es muy extraño, ¿sabes? Porque juraría que me habían dicho que tú eres muy amigo de Derek. Casi íntimos.

-          ¿Qué? – consiguió que la carcajada sonara sincera, dejándole a cambio un desagradable sabor en el estómago - ¿Quién ha dicho esa tontería? Y ni siquiera saben quién soy.

-          Te equivocas, Stiles. Sabemos muy bien quién eres.

Stiles tardó dos segundos en echar a correr. Si aquellos tipos ya le habían dado mala espina desde el principio, el hecho de que supieran quién era cuando él no tenía ni la más remota idea de quiénes eran ellos, era la última pista que necesitaba para ver la palabra “PELIGRO”.

Por desgracia, dos segundos fueron demasiado tiempo.

Apenas dio la primera zancada, uno de los hombres jóvenes corrió tras él y le interceptó de manera absurdamente rápida. Tras tirarle al suelo por medio de un placaje perfecto, no se molestó en preguntar antes de darle un puñetazo que le dejó inconsciente.

                                                    *************************

 

Cuando despertó, tuvo claro que estaba metido de mierda hasta el cuello.

Seguía estando en el bosque, pero en una zona en la que jamás se había adentrado. Algo que, teniendo en cuenta lo que intuía que querían esos tipos, no dejaba de ser la única noticia buena del día. Porque significaba que efectivamente no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba Derek.

Pero aparte de eso, todo pintaba asquerosamente mal: estaba de pie, con los brazos y piernas extendidas, atada cada extremidad a varios árboles. Y por el modo en que ya le dolían los brazos, intuía que debía llevar un buen rato en aquella posición, inconsciente.

Por desgracia, el juego de estar dormido ya no podría volver a utilizarlo, porque en seguida el hombre mayor se acercó a él. 

-          Stiles – saludó – Lamento que hayamos tenido un principio tan accidentado – colocó una mano sobre el hombro tenso del chico – Habría sido mucho más fácil si me hubieras dicho simplemente dónde vive Derek.

-          Me encantaría haberlo hecho. Pero da la casualidad que no tengo ni idea de dónde está ese tipo.

-          ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué has echado a correr como si pensaras que no te íbamos a creer? Ni que te hubiéramos amenazado.

-          Tiene gracia viniendo del tío que me ha atacado y luego atado a un árbol.

-          Ya… - soltó un chasquido de desagrado - No me gusta mucho hacerlo, te seré sincero. Me parece algo demasiado medieval. Pero reconozco que es muy efectivo. Consigue que la gente acabe hablando por los codos.

-          Por eso no vas a tener problema. A mí me encanta hablar.

-          Estupendo. Entonces sé buen chico y dinos dónde está.

-          Lo siento – sonrió – pero sólo hablo de lo que conozco. Y ya te he dicho que… - el puñetazo que el hombre le dio en el estómago le impidió acabar la frase.

Stiles tardó varios segundos en recuperar la respiración, tras lo que empezó a toser a causa del dolor. Sintió entonces que una mano le agarraba del corto cabello y tiraba de él con fuerza.

-          Respuesta errónea, chico. Tienes otro intento.

-          Creo que sería más fácil si empezaras presentándote – consiguió forzar una sonrisa tras tragar con dificultad – Tú sabes cómo me llamo, y no es de buena educación que alguien te pegue sin haber dicho antes su nombre.

-          Eres todo un graciosillo – ladeó el cuello el hombre, mirándole con curiosidad – Nunca he tenido que hacer esto con un graciosillo. Será interesante.

-          Me alegro de servirte de entretenimiento. Mi padre siempre dice que soy todo un showman.

El puñetazo fue esta vez a la cara, pero en seguida vino acompañado de una patada en la entrepierna. Stiles gruñó de dolor, tensando las cuerdas que mantenían atados los brazos, en un desesperado intento por soltarse y proteger sus partes íntimas.

-          Eso ya no hace tanta gracia, ¿verdad? – preguntó justo antes de darle otra patada.

-          No, reconozco que no – gruño de dolor, pero no queriendo darle la satisfacción de verle asustado. Y aunque por dentro estaba aterrorizado, sabía que si seguía hablando al menos conseguiría mantener las apariencias.

-          Una vez más. Dónde está el Alfa.

-          ¿El qué? Lo siento, pero no doy griego en el instituto. ¿O es latín?

La respuesta de Stiles pareció acabar con la paciencia del hombre, que durante los siguientes cinco minutos no se molestó en volver a preguntar. En cambio, dio tiempo a los otros dos hombres para que golpearan cada parte del cuerpo del adolescente, hasta que volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Pero una sonora bofetada logró que despertara un par de segundos después.

-          Estoy empezando a enfadarme, Stiles. Y te aseguro que no querrás verme enfadado.

Pese a tener el labio partido, Stiles no quiso quedarse callado.

-          Pues yo te aseguro que no eres el primer cazador que me amenaza y que acaba yéndose con las manos vacías.

-          Vaya – arqueó una ceja el hombre - Así que sabes quiénes somos.

-          No es difícil de averiguar. Todos tenéis la misma cara de amargados que llevan años sin mojar.

La respuesta logró que recibiera otra patada en su entrepierna, pero la cara de disgusto del hombre hizo que hubiera merecido la pena.

-          Supongo que entonces tendremos que cambiar de técnica – explicó el hombre, acercándose a una bolsa de cuero que había a sus pies. Sacó de ella lo que parecía ser una porra como la de su padre, pero que algo le decía no era exactamente igual a la que usaba su padre – Verás. Te explicaré las cosas bien clarito para que te sea más fácil colaborar: Hemos venido a cazar al Alfa de esta zona, y ese es Derek Hale. Y sabemos que tú eres muy amiguito de Derek. Y que aunque seas un simple humano que apesta a lobo, formas parte de su manada. Lo que significa que él puede oírte aunque estés a kilómetros de distancia – extendió la porra, y al instante una luz azulada salió del extremo – Si nos dijeras simplemente dónde está ahora, nada de esto sería necesario. Pero como no pareces estar por la labor, no tengo más remedio que enviarle a Derek una señal sonora para que él venga aquí – le apretó la mandíbula con fuerza – ¿Y lo adivinas?  La señal, eres tú gritando.

Sin decir nada más, apartó la mano de su cara y colocó la porra en su pecho para darle una descarga eléctrica.

 

Stiles nunca había sentido nada igual en su vida. Sólo alguna vez que se había quemado los dedos al tocar un enchufe en mal estado. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver. Porque mientras esa vez no sintió otra cosa que un hormigueo, ahora era como si le estuvieran atravesando el cuerpo con un millón de agujas incandescentes. 

Su primera reacción fue gritar de dolor. Pero entonces recordó que eso era justo lo que aquel tipo quería, y por tanto justo lo único que no podía hacer.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo como rechinaban, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Cuando la descarga terminó, dos segundos o dos minutos después (podían haber sido dos horas), volvió a sentir un puñetazo en el estómago.

-          Veo que eres más duro de lo que aparentas. Bien, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Por enésima vez, Stiles se preguntó si aquello merecía la pena. Si iba a servir de algo aquella tortura cuando lo más fácil sería decirles dónde estaba Derek y que él y su manada se encargaran del problema. Después de todo, los cazadores eran los enemigos de los hombres lobo. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ellos y tampoco sería la última. Así que no tenía sentido que un humano estuviera en medio de aquella guerra. Sobre todo cuando ese humano en concreto era el que más motivos tenía para odiar a cierto hombre lobo en concreto.

Aun así, acabó diciéndose a sí mismo que sí, que merecía la pena. Y que por mucho que fuera el simple humano al que el hombre lobo había despachado como si fuera el juguete favorito del que ya se había cansado, una cosa tenía clara. Y esa era que nunca había sido un traidor, y que no iba a empezar a serlo ahora. Y mucho menos con el hombre al que toda la gente que le rodeaba le había traicionado en algún momento de su vida.

El hombre que, además, querría hasta el último día de su vida.

 

Fue pensar en ello, y darse cuenta de que a lo mejor ese día no estaba tan lejos como creía.

Sabía que no podía morir a causa de las descargas eléctricas, ni de los espasmos musculares que ya estaba sintiendo de llevar tantas horas en la misma posición. Pero otra cosa era la pistola que acababa de sacar aquel cazador, y con la que le estaba apuntando al pecho.

-          Ya me he cansado de jugar, Stiles. Probemos con el plan C. ¿Sabes cuál es? – no le dejó responder, pues tenía claro que esta vez no se le ocurriría nada ingenioso de lo aterrorizado que estaba – Es que yo te disparo, y espero a ver qué ocurre. Si tengo suerte, el Alfa oye el disparo y viene a buscarte y cae en mis brazos. Y si no la tengo, pues no viene nadie y yo tengo que seguir buscando por este estúpido bosque. ¿Pero sabes lo que es más triste de todo? – Stiles parpadeó varias veces – Que da igual qué final sea, tú acabarás muerto.

 

El sonido del disparo fue tan atronador que por un instante pensó que había sido un trueno. Desde hacía un rato que había empezado a llover, y recordó que el hombre del tiempo había dicho que aquella noche habría tormenta. Pero no había sonado como un trueno.

Lo que no le dejó dudas de que efectivamente había sido un disparo, fue el intenso dolor que de pronto sintió en el estómago. Intentó evitar de nuevo el grito de dolor, pero esta vez fue superior a sus fuerzas. Tal vez porque esta vez ya no tenía fuerzas.

Cuando perdió el conocimiento por última vez, sabiendo que ya no volvería a ver la luz del día, pensó que al menos el final sería feliz para Derek. Porque sabía que era imposible que hubiera oído el disparo con el rugido de la tormenta, así como tampoco su grito. Estaban demasiado alejados de la mansión, con lo que nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado allí.

Tan solo cuando su padre diera la orden de búsqueda y todos sus hombres hicieran batidas por el bosque para encontrar su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo paradójico que era todo. En saber que todo iba a acabar del mismo modo que empezó: con un cuerpo hallado en mitad del bosque. Y que si fue el cuerpo de la hermana de Derek el que hizo que conociera a la única persona de la que se había enamorado, ahora sería el suyo propio el que pusiera fin a todo.

Lástima que no le hubieran dado la oportunidad de verle por última vez.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pausa para ver como el Alfa está haciendo frente a la situación

Derek estaba observando cómo Jackson e Isaac peleaban, cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho.

 

Toda su manada estaba en la mansión, practicando técnicas de lucha. Era algo que había deseado enseñarles desde que les convirtió. Pero solo a base de confiar en ellos y tratarles como algo más que sus esclavos, acabó ganándose su confianza y logrando que aceptaran reunirse una vez a la semana. 

Era algo de lo que había dudado mucho pese a que Stiles se lo repitió un millón de veces. Pero de nuevo, el adolescente acabó teniendo toda la razón del mundo.

Y, por supuesto, Derek no se molestó en reconocerlo en voz alta (aquello sería letal para su ego), conformándose con alegrarse de que su manada, a cada día que pasaba, era mucho más fuerte. Porque entre ellos se había creado un vínculo especial que hacía fueran capaces de pensar como uno solo. Incluidos Jackson y Scott, quienes habían acabado aprendiendo a resolver sus diferencias (al menos fuera del campo de Lacross).

 

Derek estaba satisfecho con lo que veía. Por fin era un Alfa en toda regla, con una manada poderosa que confiaba en él y en quien él podría confiar su vida. Sin embargo, el hombre lobo no se permitió sonreír de satisfacción. Sabía que por muy buenas que fueran las expectativas de mantener una manada poderosa y unida, su parte humana había muerto para siempre.

Desde que tuvo que dejar marchar a Stiles, todo había sido monótono. Se pasaba las horas recorriendo el bosque en busca de algún rastro del enemigo, o entrenando en casa y perfeccionando nuevas estrategias frente a posibles ataques. Incluso se había tomado en serio la parte de reconstruir la mansión, visto que su estancia en Beacon Hill había pasado a ser indefinida.

Pero nada de ello lograba que se sintiera realmente motivado. Que notara que lo que estaba haciendo realmente valía para algo.

 

No pocas veces pensaba en sus padres, y en el modo tan distinto en que era su vida por aquel entonces. Cuando formaba parte de una de las manadas más poderosas del territorio, y aun así la palabra que más se mencionaba era la de “familia”.

Recordaba a sus padres charlando a la luz de la chimenea por las noches, mientras que sus tíos les ayudaban a hacer los deberes o jugaban con ellos al béisbol. Y sí, había visto batallas e incluso había participado en ellas cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor. Pero salvando esos momentos, su familia se asemejaba más a la de unos humanos que a la de hombres lobo.

Y él, ahora que por fin había conseguido su propia manada, tan fuerte o incluso más que aquella a la que perteneció; sabía que jamás viviría algo parecido.

 

Era en eso en lo que estaba pensando, cuando sintió el dolor en el pecho.

Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras alertaba a todos de que se pusieran en posición de defensa. Los cuatro hombres lobo: Jackson, Scott, Isaac y Erica, lo hicieron en el acto, sin dudar un instante de las palabras de su Alfa. Pero al cabo de un minuto empezaron a mirar al hombre, extrañados. Nadie les estaba atacando, y tampoco parecía que hubiera nadie fuera.

Derek siguió apretándose el pecho, buscando la herida de bala. No era la primera vez que le disparaban, pero nunca antes había sido como aquello.

Aunque, sin duda, lo más extraño era que no había ninguna herida.

-          ¿Estás bien, Derek? – preguntó Scott, acercándose a él con gesto de preocupación.

-          No lo sé – admitió al fin, ampliando sus sentidos de hombre lobo. No quería arriesgarse a pensar que no era nada cuando había alguien ahí fuera que estaba a punto de atacarles.

-          No hay nadie fuera – le aseguró Jackson tras mirar por las ventanas - ¿Estás herido?

-          No – se palpó de nuevo el pecho para asegurarse. Ya no sentía ningún dolor – Ha sido extraño. Como un pinchazo o… Como si me clavaran algo.

-          ¿Quieres que vayamos a hacer un reconocimiento?

-          No. No hace falta. Está diluviando y…

_Derek_

La voz de Stiles le llegó tan clara como si estuviera allí, a su lado. Sintió como todo el vello de su cuerpo se le erizaba, y de nuevo volvió a sentir ese pinchazo.

-          ¿Lo habéis oído?

-          ¿El qué? – preguntaron todos a la vez.        

-          Me estaba llamando.

-          ¿Quién?

 

En vez de responder, Derek cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Lo más lógico habría sido pensar que todo era fruto de su imaginación. Que últimamente pensaba demasiado en Stiles y que por eso oía incluso su voz.

Pero sabía que no tenía nada que ver con echar de menos al adolescente. Porque si algo bueno tenía ser un hombre lobo, y sobre todo un Alfa, era que su sexto sentido no aparecía por motivos sentimentales sino cuando algo grave estaba ocurriendo.

Agudizó al máximo sus sentidos, dejando que el olor de Stiles llenara todos los poros de su cuerpo. Hacía casi un mes que no le veía, y ni siquiera se había permitido escuchar los mensajes que le dejaba de vez en cuando. Pero aun así su voz, su rostro, su olor y su sabor serían unos que jamás podría olvidar.

_Derek_

La voz sonó más apagada que antes. Más débil. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y al instante ya estaba transformado. Pensó en recorrer todos los lugares en los que podría estar el chico, pero intuía que si lo hacía llegaría demasiado tarde. Aún no sabía por qué y ni siquiera cuál era el peligro.

Sólo sabía que Stiles estaba muriendo.

 

Tenía que actuar con rapidez. Derek dejó que la parte de lobo controlara el resto de su ser, y se dejó llevar simplemente por el instinto.

-          Seguidme – ordenó a su manada un segundo antes de salir por la puerta y adentrarse en el bosque.

De fondo, los truenos rugían con fuerza, pero la voz de Stiles era lo único que podía oír mientras corría y la lluvia le empapaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega la caballería

Fue Scott quien desató a un Stiles inconsciente.

El Beta aún no tenía muy claro lo que había ocurrido. Sólo que jamás había visto a Derek tan serio. Y que Derek era el único que parecía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al lugar donde les había dicho que estaba Stiles, ya tenían preparado el plan de ataque. Y mientras Scott sería el encargado de buscar a su amigo y llamar a una ambulancia, el resto de la manada seocuparía de los cazadores.

 

La lucha fue tan intensa como breve. Sólo oyó un par de rugidos y los gritos de pavor de los hombres que habían cometido el error de atacar a Stiles, y que ahora suplicaban por su vida. Por un instante Scott no estuvo seguro de que la lucha terminara con algún muerto, pero en esos momentos no quiso pensar en ello. Sólo le importaba llegar hasta su amigo.

Más tarde, cuando todo estuvo un poco más calmado, Jackson le diría que fue Derek el único que atacó a todos. Que se movió con tal rapidez que nadie pudo hacer otra cosa salvo mirar.

Y eso era lo que todos hicieron cuando el Alfa, tras golpear al último cazador y encargarle a Isaac que les atara, corrió hacia Stiles.

Scott acababa de dejarle en el suelo, y por primera vez vieron la sangre cubriendo su ropa.

-          Stiles… - Derek se arrodilló a su lado, de nuevo cien por cien humano, apretando su mejilla.

Guardaron silencio, expectantes, hasta que el chico movió con dificultad los párpados.

-          _Derek_ – gimió con dolor, apenas sin voz. Y todos los presentes tuvieron claro que sólo habían sido capaces de oírle por sus sentidos de hombre lobo.

-          Estoy aquí - le habló Derek con la respiración entrecortada. Palpó la ropa de Stiles hasta que encontró el agujero dejado por la bala, a la altura del estómago. Al rozar con sus dedos la herida, los dos gruñeron. Pero mientras uno era de dolor, el otro fue por rabia – Aprieta la herida – le susurró - La ambulancia está en camino.

-          Derek – el Alfa oyó una voz a lo lejos e identificó a Scott. Pero no estaba lejos. Estaba justo a su lado aunque parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia – No hay línea a causa de la tormenta. No… - los labios empezaron a temblarle – No sé si conseguiremos que llegue a tiempo.

-          ¡NO!

Derek gritó con tanta rabia, que toda su manada se apartó un par de metros. Acababan de ver lo que era capaz de hacer estando furioso, y no querían recibir otra demostración.

El Alfa, por su parte, se olvidó por completo de su manada. Ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en el chico que estaba tumbado junto a él, sangrando y empapado por la lluvia, viendo como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba lentamente.

 

La idea le vino en una fracción de segundo.

Si los médicos no podían ir allí para salvarle, él le salvaría a su propio modo.

Utilizando una de sus garras, rompió la camiseta para visualizar mejor el lugar donde le mordería.

-          No lo hagas.

La voz de Stiles era tan débil que al principio no entendió cómo podía haber sonado tan seguro de sí mismo. Derek parpadeó varias veces, clavando sus ojos en los marrones del chico. Sintió un escalofrío al ver la fría determinación que había en ellos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-          Te salvarías – musitó el hombre tan bajo, que parecía estar suplicando - Con la transformación te recuperarías enseguida.

-          No lo sabes – gruñó de dolor, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-          Hace nada me dijiste que no te importaría – dijo sin querer aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

-          Pero no así… No por esto – soltó otro quejido de dolor – Estaría dispuesto a ser un hombre lobo si tú me lo pidieras… Pero no como último recurso para salvarme… La respuesta es no.

Derek gruñó de rabia y por primera vez buscó consejo en su manada. Miró a los demás, esperando a que le dijeran algo. Pero todos estaban quietos y en silencio. Como si ya hubieran perdido todas las esperanzas y sólo les faltaba esperar a que Stiles diera su último aliento de vida.

Pero él no pensaba rendirse.

Nunca lo había hecho, y menos lo haría ahora. Ahora que por primera vez tenía la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien que realmente merecía la pena. A un chico hiperactivo y exasperante pero el único humano realmente bueno que había conocido en toda su vida.

 

Clavando las rodillas en el suelo, pasó ambos brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Stiles. Uno a la altura de las rodillas, y el otro bajo los hombros. Una vez bien sujeto, se puso en pie y le apretó contra su cuerpo.

-          No dejes de apretar la herida – le indicó en un susurro de voz demasiado humano pese a haberse transformado de nuevo en un hombre lobo – Necesito que aguantes.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Scott a su lado.

-          Llevarle al hospital. Tardaré menos así.

-          Está muy lejos y…

-          ¡No pienso rendirme! – rugió con los ojos rojos brillando, y fue como si hubiera estallado otro trueno de la tormenta – Ve a ver a su padre. Cuéntale lo que ha ocurrido. Que vaya al hospital – le dijo sabiendo que era más una orden que una petición.

En cuanto Scott se puso en marcha, comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital.

-          Aguanta – habló al chico que había entre sus brazos sin parar de correr – Por favor, aguanta.

 

Durante cinco minutos Derek intentó concentrarse sólo en el camino que tenía por delante. En dar una zancada detrás de otra, sin pensar en Stiles y que se estaba muriendo entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera se permitió mirarle mientras corría, pues sabía que en cuanto viera su rostro terminaría de perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Apretó los dientes, lleno de frustración, pensando que la mordedura acabaría con el problema en cuestión de segundos.

Y justo entonces Stiles habló, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Pero a quién quería engañar. Por supuesto que sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Stiles era el único capaz de leer su mente como si fuera un libro abierto, incluso cuando mantenía la expresión de fría indiferencia que tantos años le costó perfeccionar.

-          No quiero que me muerdas.

Fue un mero susurró. Sabía que no tenía sentido que intentara hablar más alto, pues podía oírle perfectamente pese al rugido de los truenos que no habían parado un segundo.

-          Stiles…

-          Aunque pienses que es la última oportunidad, no lo hagas.

-          No quiero que mueras – gruñó sin parar de correr, mirando siempre al frente.

-          Si lo haces y acabo muerto, aunque sea por la bala… – murmuró sin apenas fuerzas y sin sentir nada más que los brazos de Derek bajo su cuerpo – toda tu vida pensarás que fue porque mi cuerpo rechazó la mordedura y te culparás de mi muerte. De otra muerte.

-          No…

-          Te lo suplico, Derek. No lo hagas.

-          No puedes dejarme… – se le quebró la voz, dándose cuenta entonces de que la lluvia no era lo que estaba empapando su cara, sino las lágrimas.

A lo lejos vio las luces del hospital, y aumentó la velocidad.

Sintió que las piernas protestaban aún más por el esfuerzo, pero no paró. Y sólo cuando daba el primer paso dentro del hospital, dejó que su rostro volviera a ser 100% humano.

Al instante tres personas le rodearon, mientras que una cuarta traía una camilla sobre la que colocó el cuerpo de Stiles. Al tumbarle bajo la luz de los focos, vio por primera vez la cantidad de sangre que cubría el pecho de Stiles y los jirones de la camiseta, que había pasado de ser blanca a roja.

Un rojo oscuro que no quería volver a ver.

Mientras que la camilla empezó a recorrer los pasillos del hospital, explicó a trompicones lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos nunca abandonando el rostro de Stiles. El adolescente tenía los ojos abiertos y no dejaba de repetirse que eso era buena señal. Que aún podía oír el latir de su corazón y que eso era buena señal.

-          Tenemos que entrar en el quirófano. Tienes que esperar aquí – la voz era de una mujer y le resultaba vagamente familiar. El Alfa apartó por un segundo la vista de Stiles para fijarse en el médico que le había hablado. Reconoció a la madre de Scott.

-          No puedo dejarle. No puedo… - trató de explicar algo que ni siquiera él podía comprender, pero la mujer pareció entenderlo sin problema. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y asintió muy levemente.

-          Cuidaremos de él. No te preocupes.

Derek asintió antes de mirar una última vez a Stiles, quien le estaba sonriendo. ¿Y cómo podía estar sonriendo cuando tendría que estar agonizando de dolor? Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios. Los mojó con las lágrimas que no habían parado de caer desde que le encontró en el suelo y el latido de su corazón no era el de alguien que fuera a vivir.

-          No me dejes – le suplicó antes de que lo alejaran de él.

Stiles intentó decir algo, pero acabó soltando un gruñido de dolor, justo antes de traspasar las puertas mecánicas que indicaban “Sólo personal autorizado”.

 

Derek se quedó quieto en el pasillo durante unos segundos, agudizando al máximo sus sentidos para intentar escuchar algo más. Cualquier cosa que le dijera que Stiles seguía consciente y que, aunque estuviera lejos de él, podría volver a verle.

Pero la voz de Stiles no llegó a sus oídos. Sí que lo hizo la voz frenética de los médicos, dando órdenes a las enfermeras para que prepararan al herido. Se concentró aún más, apartando las voces extrañas y dejando que el latido del corazón fuera el único sonido que llegara a él.

Tardó un par de segundos en localizarlo, porque era un latido débil, lento. Cada pulsación parecía ser la última, y cada _pum pum_ del corazón temía que fuera a ser el último que oyera.

 

Sin poder soportarlo más, sabiendo que nada podía hacer, Derek salió corriendo y se adentró en el bosque. Corrió todo lo que su forma humana le permitía, porque no quería transformarse. No quería oír el último latido de Stiles. Quería permanecer en la ignorancia, pensando que seguía vivo. Lejos de él pero al menos vivo.

Corrió durante horas, rugiendo a cada paso que daba, dejándose llevar por la rabia y el dolor. Con cada paso le resultaba más difícil respirar pero aun así no podía parar.

Cuando llegó a lo más alto de la explanada, desde donde se veía perfectamente todo el pueblo y donde había llevado a Stiles tantas veces en el pasado, frenó de golpe. No había parado de llover y estaba completamente empapado.

Cayendo al suelo, agotado y con un agujero llenando su pecho, lanzó un aullido que se oyó a kilómetros de distancia.   

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, no me matéis... Habrá que esperar un poco.


	9. Chapter 9

La primera vez que Stiles abrió los ojos, lo único que vio fue una luz blanca y brillante que le quemaba los ojos.

Lo primero que pensó fue que había muerto y que aquella era la famosa luz blanca que había al final del pasillo. La misma que Tangina le dijo a Caroline que no siguiera, y ahora por fin entendía por qué. ¿Cómo podía ser ese el final del camino si estaba sintiendo tanto dolor?

Entonces otra idea le vino a la mente: A lo mejor no había muerto. O, al menos, todavía no estaba muerto.

Con los ojos cerrados a causa de la intensidad de la luz, intentó agudizar el resto de sentidos. Vale que los suyos no serían tan buenos como los de los hombres lobo, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Trató de mantenerse relajado, y al cabo de unos segundos fue capaz de sentir lo que había a su alrededor.

 

Lo primero que sintió fue un pitido electrónico que, si sus oídos no le fallaban, iba al compás de su corazón. A continuación fue consciente de la cama sobre la que estaba tumbado, y sobre todo del olor a desinfectante que impregnaba todo lo que le rodeaba.

Esa fue la pista que necesitó para saber que estaba en el hospital. Pues ese olor genuino de hospital era uno que se le había grabado a fuego durante las semanas que vivió allí, junto a su madre, viendo como poco a poco la mujer tan vital que una vez fue, se convertía en un ser débil y agonizante.

Siles sintió cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en el lacrimal al recordar los peores momentos de su vida, y entonces oyó una voz. Una voz que repetía su nombre una y otra vez, lleno de angustia, dolor y sobre todo amor.

 

Trató de abrir de nuevo los ojos, y esta vez la luz no era tan brillante. Reconoció los focos del techo, y en seguida se encontró con el rostro de su padre justo encima de su cabeza. Tenía exactamente la misma expresión que el día en que su madre les dejó. Stiles intentó sonreírle e incluso hablarle. Asegurarle que estaba bien y que no iba a dejarle. Él no.

Pero entonces fue consciente de que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, porque el tubo que habían metido en su boca, hasta la garganta, impedía que hiciera nada salvo respirar.

¿Y cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle?

Intentó moverse para sacárselo de la boca y poder respirar de forma normal, cuando sintió las manos de su padre sobre las suyas.

-          No pasa nada, hijo. Estás bien. El tubo te ayuda a respirar. No te asustes.

Stiles forcejeó un poco más con su padre, comprendiendo finalmente que era inútil. Sobre todo, comprendiendo que cuanto más nervioso estuviera él, más preocupado dejaría a su padre.

Cerró una vez más los ojos, tratando de relajarse y dejando que el tacto de las manos de su padre sobre las suyas fuera lo único importante. Porque realmente era lo único importante. 

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, podía respirar bien. Su padre le estaba sonriendo de una manera que hacía mucho no le veía hacer, y lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente. Algo que no había vuelto a hacer desde que su madre murió.

-          Estás a salvo – le dijo, como si Stiles no fuera ya consciente de ello. Y pese a que el sutil detalle de que ya no estaba en el bosque, calado hasta los huesos y rodeado de asesinos, habría bastado para que comprendiera que ya no estaba en peligro; lo cierto es que oírselo decir a su padre le permitió creérselo de verdad.

 

*************

La segunda vez que despertó, todo fue aún más extraño.

Ya le habían quitado el tubo para respirar, lo que era una excelente noticia. Pero su padre no estaba allí con él, lo que no era tan buena noticia. Intentó no sentirse muy decepcionado, y pensó que probablemente su padre llevaba sin dormir desde que le trajeron al hospital, con lo que se merecía un buen descanso.

Entonces entró una enfermera en la habitación. Y no era una enfermera normal. No. Era una chica guapísima, con un uniforme que estaba seguro no le sentaba tan bien al resto de compañeras, y que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un poquito más corto de lo reglamentario.

La enfermera se acercó a su cama al verle despierto y, con una sonrisa enorme y preciosa, le tomó el pulso, acarició su frente e incluso le colocó las almohadas para que pudiera incorporarse.

Stiles no supo que decir. Por primera vez en su vida se encontró con que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podía decir.

De pronto una idea le vino a la mente: No estaba vivo. O, al menos, no estaba consciente y al cien por cien de sus facultades. Porque no podía ser que lo que estaba ocurriendo, más propio de una película subida de tono, le estuviera ocurriendo a él, a Stiles Stilinski.

 

Y fue justo ese momento el que eligió su mejor amigo para entrar en la habitación.

Stiles le recibió con una mezcla de alegría y desencanto.

-          Scott. Creo que verte aquí responde mi duda de si estoy vivo o no – su amigo le respondió con cara de no estar entendiendo nada. Lo que era bastante normal, la verdad - Eres mi mejor amigo y eso, pero me parece que no serías la persona con la que querría pasar la eternidad, ¿sabes? No eres realmente mi tipo.

-          Me alegro de que estés bien – sonrió, sentándose en la cama, pero en seguida le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Un puñetazo que, teniendo en cuenta que si quisiera podría haberle arrancado el brazo, demostró a Stiles que no estaba tan enfadado como aparentaba estar - Nos has dado un susto de muerte, ¿lo sabes?

-          Lo siento – gruño, acariciándose el brazo con cuidado para que no se saltaran los puntos - Soy todo un desconsiderado. Intentaré no volver a cruzarme en el camino de unos cazadores psicópatas para que no tengas un infarto.

-          Eso espero – le observó en lo que Scott debía creer era una mirada amenazadora, pero que no consiguió absolutamente nada -  ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-          ¿Cómo si me hubieran dado una paliza y torturado con descargas eléctricas durante horas? Ah, y también como si me hubieran disparado.

-          Lo siento – sonrió con pena, y Stiles cambió rápidamente de tema. Nunca había soportado esa mirada de cachorro apaleado, incluso antes de que se convirtiera literalmente en un cachorro.

-          ¿Quiénes eran? Los que me cogieron.

-          Unos cazadores de la vieja, vieja escuela – explicó sin evitar el tono de desagrado - El padre de Allison dijo que llegaron a ser expulsados por sus técnicas tan alejadas del código. Que sólo les importaba cazar a los hombres lobos, daba igual lo que hubieran hecho y sin importar a qué precio.

-          ¿En serio? Jamás lo habría imaginado – abrió mucho los ojos, recuperando poco a poco su sarcasmo natural. Lo cual no dejaba de ser una buena señal.

-          Bueno. No hay que preocuparse más por ellos. Tu padre ha estado rastreando los crímenes en los que estaban implicados y… Creo que van a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

-          Una buena noticia… - asintió antes de mojarse los labios, señal de que lo siguiente iba a ser menos cómodo de tratar - Esto, ¿cómo conseguiste encontrarme? Estábamos lejos de la guarida.

-          Yo…  - Scott se rascó la nuca. Y sí, no había duda de que también era incómodo para él - Realmente fue Derek quien lo hizo.

-          ¿Me oyó?

-          No lo sé. No exactamente… - se rascó esta vez la cabeza.

-          Sabes que no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿verdad?

-          Fue muy extraño. Estábamos todos en la mansión, entrenando. Y entonces… Derek se puso muy nervioso. Salió al bosque y empezó a correr. Todos le seguimos – tragó con dificultad – Durante el camino, comentó algo de que estabas en peligro… – soltó un suspiro – Todos agudizamos al máximo los sentidos, intentando oírte o, olerte… Pero no captamos nada. Sin embargo, Derek no paró de correr, como si supiera exactamente dónde estabas pese a que era la primera vez que entrábamos en aquella zona del bosque. Incluido él.

-          Te… ¿Te contó luego cómo lo supo? - preguntó Stiles enseguida, no queriendo pararse a pensar en los miles de significados que podía sacar de aquella revelación.

-          No – negó con la cabeza – Cuando te trajo aquí volvió a meterse al bosque sin decir nada y… No le he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-          Sí. Eso es típico de Derek – rió sin humor.

-          ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada?

-          ¿A quién?

-          A los cazadores – esperó a que Stiles dijera algo, pero la expresión del chico indicaba que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. Se explicó un poco mejor – Podías haber evitado que te hicieran daño si simplemente les hubieras dicho lo que querían.

-          ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Por qué clase de soplón me tomas! – preguntó alarmado, inclinándose un poco hacia su amigo pese a la recomendación del médico.

-          No es ser un soplón… - se defendió Scott - Aun cogiéndonos desprevenidos, que dudo mucho lo hubieran conseguido; habríamos podido hacerles frente. No sería la primera vez que…

-          ¡Que qué! ¿Que alguien acusa a Derek y le sirve en bandeja a una panda de asesinos? – gritó a pleno pulmón, no pudiendo creer lo que su amigo estaba insinuando – No, gracias. No pienso ser otro nombre más en la lista de personas que le han traicionado.

-          Sabes que nadie habría pensado eso – le aseguró - Pero habría sido más fácil para ti.

-          Me da igual que hubiera sido más fácil, ¿vale? Incluso si hubiera acabado muerto.

-          Derek tampoco lo habría visto así – dijo un poco más bajo, intentando que su amigo se relajara.

 

No lo consiguió.

-          ¡Y eso es razón suficiente! Dios, no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso – movió los brazos en gesto de desesperación - Jamás le habría hecho algo así. No se lo merece – tragó con dificultad - Aunque sea un maldito capullo que me ha destrozado la vida y humillado de la peor manera posible, jamás le habría delatado. Aunque sólo fuera para ser la única maldita persona en toda su vida que no lo ha hecho.

-          Stiles…

-          ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No se te ha ocurrido pensar que si es como es, tal vez sea por el sutil detalle que no hay ni una sola de las personas que conoce que no le han fallado alguna vez en su vida! Que le han… - tragó con dificultad – utilizado y vendido sin importarles el daño que le estaban haciendo – miró a Scott fijamente, deseando que lo entendiera – Y no me refiero solo a un par de adolescentes pardillos que le denunciaron a la policía y husmearon en la tumba de su hermana. No. También lo hizo su propia familia. Su propia _familia_ y… la chica de la que estaba enamorado. _Todos_ le traicionaron y… Me niego a ser uno más.

 

Scott tardó casi un minuto en responder.

-          No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-          Ya… - Stiles se encogió de hombros - Derek es bastante bueno a la hora de esconder su parte humana.

-          Me refiero a lo que había entre vosotros – dijo en voz baja - Pensé que era un simple cuelgue por el tipo de la cazadora de cuero.

 

Stiles sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas. Siempre era incómodo hablar de esos temas con los mejores amigos, y más si dicha conversación estaba teniendo lugar en la cama de un hospital.

-          La palabra clave es “era”

-          No, no es eso – Scott negó con la cabeza, con cierta pena, odiándose por no ser capaz de explicarse bien y, sobre todo, por no ser capaz de ayudar a su mejor amigo – No sabía que estabas enamorado de él.

 

Stiles intentó hacer otro comentario gracioso. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Lo que el público estaba esperando. Pensó en varias frases ingeniosas, incluso las tenía en la punta de la lengua, listas para satisfacer a su audiencia.

Pero ninguna de ellas consiguió salir de sus labios. Porque no serviría de nada. No lograría que lo que Scott había dicho dejara de ser la pura verdad, y que dejara de ser horriblemente doloroso.

 

Por ello, sólo pudo mirar a su mejor amigo con los labios temblando y los ojos acuosos por la cantidad de lágrimas que estaba intentando retener. Ni siquiera hizo falta que moviera un músculo. Esa era la ventaja de tener un mejor amigo desde los 5 años: Que era capaz de saber lo que necesitabas antes incluso de que tú lo supieras.

Cuando Scott le abrazó, sin decir una sola palabra, Stiles pensó una vez más que era muy afortunado por tenerle a su lado.    

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá que esperar para el reencuentro, pero al menos ya sabemos que saldrá de esta...


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en despertarse. De nuevo, lo primero que vio fue la luz fluorescente del techo, pero esta vez no se dejó llevar por el pánico. Sabía que estaba en el hospital, y sabía que estaba bien.

Con cuidado, se incorporó lentamente en la cama para ver un poco la televisión. Todo el mundo le había advertido que no debía dejar que los puntos se le saltaran, y sólo por no oír un millón de veces “te lo dije”, de seguro que lo iba a intentar. Así que se movió muy despacio para coger el mando de la televisión que había en la mesilla, y se dispuso a ver un par de horas de soporífera programación matutina.

Sin embargo, la caja tonta no iba a ser su entretenimiento del día.

No cuando junto al mueble del aparato, al lado de la puerta, estaba Derek Hale.

 

El hombre guardó silencio mientras Stiles le observaba descaradamente, sin mucha intención de hablar tampoco. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, y Stiles supo que jamás ganaría la batalla de “a ver quién aguanta más tiempo sin parpadear y sin hablar”. Un juego que, por otro lado, perdía cualquier aliciente cuando uno de los jugadores era el increíble hombre estatua.

 

-          No estoy de humor para tener ahora una conversación – dijo al fin Stiles – O mejor dicho, para tener un monólogo mientras tú me enseñas toda tu variedad de muecas y movimiento de cejas antes de largarte.

-          No he venido a eso – la voz de Derek era igual de grave, seca y vacía de humanidad de siempre.

-          ¿Ah no? ¿No estabas viéndome dormir en plan espeluznante? – arqueó levemente la ceja - Por muchas veces que te repitas que el que _tú_ creas que no es espeluznante no significa que no lo sea. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-          Quería ver si estabas bien.

-          Define bien.

-          Stiles… – Derek arqueó la ceja en su modo “no me lo pongas más difícil”

-          No – negó el chico - ¿Realmente esperas que responda tus dudas, satisfaga tu morbosa curiosidad por el humano que ha estado a punto de morir, otra vez, y te deje marchar? – tragó saliva, recordándose que llevaba casi una semana sin hablar y que no debía forzar tanto la garganta - ¿Crees que no voy a aprovechar la ocasión de tenerte aquí, en vez de escondido en tu madriguera, para decirte lo que llevo semanas deseando decirte?

Derek apretó la mandíbula y torció ligeramente el cuello. Como si estuviera estudiando a su presa o preparándose para recibir un ataque. O tal vez las dos cosas.

-          Habla.

Y eso era justo lo último que Stiles esperaba que dijera.

Y justo por eso, se encontró con que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podía decirle. Stiles se golpeó mentalmente en la frente, varias veces, por ser tan estúpido.

Afortunadamente, al cabo de unos segundos encontró una salida.

-          Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad.

-          Sobre qué.

-          _Tú_ sabes sobre qué.

 

Derek asintió levemente, los ojos clavados en él, y volvió a apretar la mandíbula. Stiles pensó que era un milagro que a esas alturas de su vida no tuviera los dientes totalmente desgastados de lo mucho que los apretaba. Pero supuso que nada de eso importaba siendo un hombre lobo, por ello de los colmillos extralargos que venían incluidos en el paquete.

-          Los cazadores te atacaron para poder llegar a mí.

-          No es eso lo que quiero.

El hombre lobo arqueó levemente las cejas en plan Alfa total. Y Stiles era lo suficientemente listo como para saber cuándo le estaban ordenando que se callara.

Sin embargo, Derek no habló en seguida. Por el contrario, empezó a caminar por la habitación, mirando a cualquier sitio menos a la persona con la que se suponía que estaba hablando.

-          No es seguro – dijo al fin, mirándole – Puede volver a ocurrir. En cualquier momento.

-          ¿Exactamente de qué estamos hablando aquí? – preguntó con cansancio el chico -  Porque en el último mes han ocurrido muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Deberías ser un _poquito_ más específico.

-          Sólo eres un humano.

-          Sí – le miró con ganas de matarle - Eso ya lo dejaste claro. Un crío de 17 años que ni siquiera ha terminado de desarrollarse. Creo que esas fueron tus palabras exactas.

-          No pretendía que sonara tan…

-          ¿Cruel? ¿Humillante? ¿Real? Elige la opción que quieras.

-          No quiero hacerte daño.

-          ¿En serio? Pues te diré algo que tal vez te sorprenda: Ya lo has hecho.

-          Perdí el control – negó Derek con la cabeza, mirando momentáneamente al suelo – No era consciente…

-          Maldita sea, Derek. ¡No te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de dos cosas completamente distintas! Y vale que sólo soy un… frágil humano… - terminó con desagrado - Pero el que no tenga curación instantánea no significa que no pueda curarme… Al menos de las heridas físicas.

Derek levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y cerró los ojos. Estuvo un par de segundos quieto, tan sólo respirando y apretando los puños, sin tener ni idea de qué podía decir.

 

Y viéndole así, aunque no hubiera rastro de alguna herida en el cuerpo o la cara, Stiles pensó que jamás le había visto tan hecho polvo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que tal vez estaba volviendo a ser demasiado impaciente, queriendo tener todas las respuestas en sólo en segundo. Y teniendo en cuenta que quería que Derek “jamás digo tres frases seguidas” Hale, era su fuente de información, a lo mejor eso era pedir demasiado.

-          Mira – suspiró Stiles al fin - Dime lo que quieras decir y… Vete si quieres o… Quédate en silencio mirándome en modo espeluznante o… Lo que demonios quieras hacer.

 

El hombre abrió los ojos y centró toda su atención en Stiles. Asintió levemente y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Pero de pronto sus ojos… cambiaron.

Stiles no tuvo muy claro en qué modo exactamente habían cambiado. No adquirieron ese tono rojizo previo a la transformación o cuando estaba realmente cabreado, o incluso ese azul brillante cuando seguía en plan hombre lobo pero más tranquilo. No era nada de eso.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía nada que ver con el color. Que sus irises eran del mismo tono claro de siempre cuando era simplemente Derek Hale. Pero en cambio las pupilas se habían dilatado, mostrando una expresión que, si no fuera porque era imposible viniendo de Derek, diría que era de miedo.

-          Pensé que ibas a morir.

Stiles se quedó callado. Intentó decir algo justo antes de obligarse a morderse la lengua y dejar una maldita vez que Derek marcara el ritmo. Que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara. Pensó entonces que a lo mejor no es que Derek hablara poco, sino que necesitaba más tiempo para decir las cosas y que la gente, sobre todo cierto adolescente hiperactivo, nunca le dejaban tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Por eso, al final se limitó a asentir de un modo muy similar a como Derek había hecho con él tantas veces.

-          Cuando decidí no volver a verte – siguió hablando, muy despacio – Pensé que dejarías de estar en peligro, alejado de la manada. Que estarías a salvo.

Stiles esperó a que siguiera, pero Derek se quedó callado. Vio que estuvo a punto de hablar varias veces, pero al final acabó moviendo levemente la cabeza, como contrariado consigo mismo.

Así que Stiles decidió ayudarle a seguir.

-          Pero no fue así.

El hombre negó. Y de nuevo a Stiles se le antojó terriblemente humano. Más que el resto de su manada, e incluso más que él mismo.

-          Formas parte de mi manada – explicó con voz cansada - Aunque no hayas sido mordido, tu relación con el resto de Betas… y con el Alfa, hacen que siempre puedas ser un objetivo para el enemigo – apretó los labios – Pero puedo protegerte… Da igual lo lejos o cerca que estés, puedo sentir si estás en peligro y acudir en tu ayuda.

Stiles tardó en reaccionar. Casi un minuto. En el que Derek no dijo nada más.

-          ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que piensas que todo esto es algo malo? Básicamente acabas de decir que tengo mi propio guardaespaldas 24 horas, y que además es un jodido hombre lobo. El Alfa ni más ni menos. ¿Por qué no estás contento? – dijo con una voz una octava más aguda - Yo estoy contento.

-          No puedo protegerte de mí.

-          Derek…

-          No volveré a cometer el error de no vigilarte. Pero no será como… antes.

El chico asintió en silencio. Sintió cómo todo el cuerpo le temblaba, y se odió por parecer tan débil. Pero por otro lado eso era justo lo que había pedido. Que Derek fuera sincero con él.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Ya te lo he dicho.

-          No… - parpadeó varias veces, intentando aclararse - O bueno, sí. Has dicho que no quieres que sea como antes porque a lo mejor vuelves a hacerme daño. Pero te he pedido la verdad. Y aún no me la has dado.

-          No te entiendo.

-          Joder. ¡Por qué lo tienes que hacer todo tan complicado! – dijo lleno de frustración pero luego se obligó a calmarse – Está bien. Te pondré un ejemplo, ¿vale? Allison y Scott – vio que Derek empezaba a negar, pero levantó la mano para que le dejara continuar – Ella es la hija de una familia de cazadores. Y Scott es un hombre lobo que ni siquiera sabía cómo controlar sus poderes cuando empezaron a salir. Y aun así lo han logrado. Ella le ayuda a calmarse, y él la protege de cualquier cosa o persona, incluyendo su propia familia… ¿Por qué no puede ser igual con nosotros?

-          Porque es completamente distinto.

-          ¡Por qué! – gritó con rabia - ¿Porque tú eres el Alfa? ¿Porque te has cansado de perder el tiempo con… humanos? ¿Porque no merezco la pena el esfuerzo? – la última pregunta la dijo con voz quebrada, y Stiles se limpió las lágrimas con furia – Sólo te pido que me digas la verdad.

 

Derek observó al adolescente, apretando los puños para obligarse a no correr a su lado y suplicarle que dejara de llorar. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a pedir algo así. Y tampoco tenía muy claro que fuera a servir de algo.

Sin embargo, sus ojos transmitieron justo todo lo que estaba pensando, sintiendo y deseando.

-          Me aterroriza pensar que pueda hacerte daño.

Stiles sintió como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago y le quitaran todo el aire para respirar. No era sólo cómo lo dijo, sino lo que dijo. Palabras que jamás creyó posibles oír de labios de Derek, y menos todas juntas. Palabras que indicaban que Derek era más humano de lo que todos, incluido el propio Derek, pensaban. Porque era capaz de sentir miedo, incluso terror. Y su mayor terror era que él, un simple humano, sufriera algún daño.

El chico tragó con dificultad. Todo le indicaba que su respuesta había sido respondida pero… Pero necesitaba oírselo decir.

-          Eso significa que…

-          Sí – respondió casi con furia. Pero viniendo de Derek era el sustituto de un susurro reconfortante – Por supuesto que mereces la pena.

El pecho de Stiles volvió a encogerse, aunque esta vez fue por un motivo totalmente distinto. Deseó sonreír y gritar ¡por fin! Pero el que Derek hubiera confirmado que sentía algo por él… algo más que simple lujuria; no significaba que hubiera ganado la batalla.

 

Stiles supo que lo siguiente que fuera a decir, sería lo que marcaría el final de la conversación. Tenía más que claro que si no elegía bien las palabras, daba igual lo que dijera, la respuesta de Derek sería un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se marcharía. Sí, no se marcharía del todo, y ya le había asegurado que seguirían viéndose, aunque sólo fuera porque era parte de la manada… Pero no sería como él quería, ni como ninguno de los dos se merecía que fuera.

 

De pronto, supo exactamente lo de que debía decir.

-          Mereces ser feliz – dijo en un susurro, y al instante el cuerpo de Derek se tensó. Así que aprovechó la ocasión para seguir – La vida no ha sido fácil para ti, lo sé. Te han hecho daño, mucho. Te han traicionado. Incluso gente a la que querías pero… No tiene por qué ser siempre así.

-          Es…

-          Complicado, lo sé – asintió, y de pronto Stiles deseó que Derek se acercara más a él para poder coger su mano. Se preguntó cómo demonios no había sentido esa necesidad nada más verle, teniendo en cuenta que se moría por verle y tocarle y sentirle desde hacía semanas - Pero sigue valiendo la pena intentarlo – arqueó las cejas y, aunque sabía que las suyas no eran tan expresivas como las de Derek, no le cupo la menor duda de que el hombre había entendido el significado – Sobre todo cuando las dos partes están realmente interesadas en ello.

-          Yo…

-          Lo sé – volvió a interrumpirle – Sé que no puedes asegurarme que no vuelva a ocurrir. Que vuelvan a utilizarme como cebo para cazarte… O que tú vuelvas a perder el control y me hagas otro par de arañazos – sonrió levemente, y por primera vez desde hacía meses, era una sonrisa sincera – Pero no te pido que lo hagas. Y, ¿sabes qué? Realmente me da igual lo que pueda ocurrir.

-          No…

-          Pero sí, Derek – le cortó de nuevo. Y si no hubiera estado tan metido en la conversación, ahora mismo se estaría dando palmaditas en el hombro por ser tan genial que incluso era capaz de leer la mente - Este mes sin poder verte ha sido mil veces peor que las descargas eléctricas. Y mucho más doloroso que recibir una herida de bala en el estómago, ha sido creer que… - de pronto se quedó sin voz, y necesitó varios segundos para poder seguir. Dos segundos que Derek aprovechó para recorrer la distancia que le separaba y sentarse, por fin, en la cama – …creer que sólo me veías como a un niñato por el que no merecía la pena arriesgarse cuando… Cuando yo daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo.

 

La última frase casi ni se entendió a causa de las lágrimas, pero Stiles ya no se contuvo. Y ni siquiera intentó limpiarse la cara para sentirse un poco más macho.

Pero al parecer nada de eso importaba ya, porque su hombría estaba asegurada. O, tal vez, a Derek no le importaba que fuera tan poco macho, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue cogerle de la mano, tirar levemente de ella, y abrazarle con fuerza.

Todos los huesos de Stiles protestaron a causa del apretón, pero se mordió la lengua para que ningún quejido saliera de sus labios.

-          Lo siento – susurró Derek, recorriendo la espalda del chico con la mano, mientras que con el otro brazo seguía apretando firmemente su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-          Lo sé…

-          También lo haría – siguió susurrándole – Dar mi vida por ti – se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara, y sobre todo que Stiles le viera los ojos cuando hablaba - ¿Lo sabes verdad? – esperó a que el chico asintiera – Y sabes que no tiene nada que ver con… con que seas parte de la manada, ¿verdad?

 

Stiles sonrió al tiempo que asentía, aunque al mismo tiempo se echó a llorar. Pero lo más gracioso era que en esos momentos de lo que más ganas tenía era de reír como un loco.

Porque acababa de ocurrir un milagro. Y Derek Hale, el hombre lobo que aseguraba no necesitar eso de los sentimientos, y mucho menos sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hablar de ellos como le ocurría al resto de mortales, acababa de hacerlo. Vale que no había dicho las palabras mágicas pero, para qué engañarse, Stiles sabía muy bien que “te quiero” no formaba parte del vocabulario de Derek.

Y, siendo sinceros, intuía que era mejor así. Porque estaba seguro que si alguna vez Derek estaba tan borracho como para decir algo así, el resultado sería de todo menos romántico.

Pero intuía que eso era lo que conllevaba haberse enamorarse del tipo más increíblemente complicado y extraño del mundo.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, Derek sentado en la cama y no soltando en ningún momento las manos de Stiles. Realmente no era tanto una conversación. O al menos una conversación estándar. Porque el único que hablaba era Stiles, mientras que Derek se limitaba a escucharle, moviendo de vez en cuando las cejas o la cabeza para indicarle algo. Y por absurdo que pareciera, para el chico era como si estuvieran teniendo una charla de lo más normal y perfecta.

 

Aunque no contó con el inconveniente de que fuera él el único que hablaba, y que le dejó agotado al cabo de las horas. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que se estaba durmiendo, hasta que no oyó la voz de Derek susurrándole que descansara. Y aunque jamás lo reconocería, siempre había sido incapaz de llevarle la contraria cuando usaba ese tono de voz.

 

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, habían pasado cuatro horas.

Stiles se sentía más descansado que nunca, y aún podía oler el aroma de Derek y de cuero sobre las sábanas del hospital, de tantas horas que había permanecido a su lado. El chico se incorporó en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda, y sonrió como un bobalicón al recordar la charla con Derek. Recordar sobre todo el modo en que le había mirado y tratado… O cuando le había abrazado.

-          Dios. Soy como una adolescente leyendo Crepúsculo.

-          ¿El qué?

 

La pregunta de Derek, pese a haber sido dicha con toda la buena intención del mundo, logró que Stiles diera un bote en la cama antes de localizar al hombre lobo. Le encontró en la silla que había al lado de la cama, y que estaba claro que alguna enfermera debía haber traído mientras dormía, porque antes no había estado allí.

Pero eso no era lo realmente importante.

Lo importante, lo extraño, era que Derek Hale estaba sentado en esa silla, con una revista en las manos, y aspecto de llevar en aquella misma posición un buen rato.

-          ¿No te has ido? – preguntó Stiles de tal modo que parecía más una acusación que una pregunta.

-          ¿Debería? – preguntó serio - ¿Y qué es Crepúsculo?

-          Yo… - esa conversación no estaba teniendo ningún sentido. Y mira que había tenido conversaciones sin sentido a lo largo de su vida – Me niego a hablar contigo sobre el Best Seller de los hombres lobos. ¿Cómo es que no lo conoces?

-          ¿Debería?

-          Dios. ¿Es que esa es tu palabra del día? Y _sí_ que deberías conocerlo… Aunque sólo sea para saber cómo la gente… o los adolescentes creen que son los hombres lobo.

-          ¿Y cómo creen que son?

-          Pues… ¿Como tíos increíblemente sexys y musculosos que tienen aversión a llevar camisetas? – Derek enarcó las cejas en plan “no entiendo tu punto” – Vale. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? – rió – La cuestión importante es que aún estás aquí – esperó a que el Alfa dijera algo, y no le extrañó que su respuesta fuera el silencio – ¿No te has ido?

-          No tenía nada más que hacer – explicó igual de inexpresivo – Y prefería estar aquí.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con cara de adolescente enamorado, pero se obligó a recordarse lo de “Crepúsculo”, NO. Carraspeó levemente para recuperar su voz normal – Quiero decir que… eso es… bueno.

 

Derek le miró extrañado, los ojos bien abiertos, intentando averiguar qué demonios le pasaba. Y pese a que esa era la forma habitual en que el hombre le había mirado prácticamente desde que se conocieron, Stiles no se desanimó al recordar que ahora nada de eso importaba. Porque Derek había estado horas pegado a su cama en el hospital. A la luz del día. Sabiendo que el resto de gente le estaba viendo y no importándole.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la sonrisa bobalicona volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-          El médico ha dicho que en un par de días podrás volver a casa – habló Derek, aunque sólo fuera para distraerle de lo que quiera que fuera que estaba pensando, y que dejara de tener esa expresión tan desconcertante.

-          Eso es genial.

-          Deberás guardar reposo durante una semana más antes de volver a las clases.

-          Joder – gruñó - Eso no es tan genial.

-          Podía haber sido peor.

-          Vamos – alargó la mano para que Derek pudiera cogerla, porque no le había pasado desapercibido el tono del hombre, lleno de preocupación - No es la primera vez que estoy en peligro y al final me salváis.

-          Nunca había estado tan cerca.

-          Derek… - le apretó las manos, acercándose más a él para que el hombre pudiera llevarlas hasta su rostro. El hombre lobo restregó sus mejillas contra las palmas de la mano, aspirando el aroma de su piel.

-          Te tuve entre mis brazos. Y lo único que podía oír era tu corazón apagándose. No puedo volver a…

-          Y no lo harás. Te lo prometo – le interrumpió, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía sólo de verle tan afectado.

-          No puedes prometer algo así.

-          No. Pero puedo intentar ser… un blanco menos fácil.

-          ¿Cómo? – alzó las cejas, pareciéndose más que nunca al Derek del principio. Al Derek serio y reservado y extraño y solitario y terriblemente sexy… Algunas cosas no cambiaban - ¿Vas a pedirme que te muerda?

-          No – Stiles negó efusivamente con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le sonrojaban - Y te pido por favor que no vuelvas a plantear esa pregunta de ese modo. Porque entonces te diré que sí sólo por lo cachondo que me has puesto - se rascó la cabeza, riendo – Pero volviendo al tema. No quiero ser un hombre lobo. No siento la necesidad de ser el más rápido o fuerte que los demás. Yo…

-          Eres perfecto tal y como eres – terminó Derek por él. Y no lo dijo en un susurro como si fuera un cumplido. Lo dijo como si fuera un hecho constatado, y que arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que se le ocurriera negarlo.

-          Está mal que lo diga yo pero… Sí, ese es el punto al que quería llegar. Estoy bien así – sonrió tímidamente antes de carraspear – Y de nuevo, volviendo al asunto principal… Podrías entrenarme.

-          No entiendo.

-          Darme clases de… lucha o… Lo que demonios sea que hagáis cuando os reunís en vuestra madriguera – Derek frunció el ceño – Vale, no exactamente lo mismo porque… No creo que fuera bueno para mis rompibles huesos humanos pero… Algo que me ayude a ponérselo un poco más difícil a los malos.

Derek guardó silencio unos segundos, pensativo, antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Seguía estando serio cuando habló.

-          Podría funcionar.

-          Genial – chilló Stiles, justo antes de recordar que seguían estando en un hospital. Empezó a pensar entonces en cómo podrían llevar a cabo las clases de defensa personal, y la boca se le hizo agua – ¿Te quitarás la camiseta cuando me entrenes? – preguntó de manera totalmente inocente - ¿Y serán en privado las clases? – preguntó un poco menos inocentemente - Yo creo que es lo mejor. Así conseguiremos mejores resultados – Derek le miró serio, los labios apretados - ¿No lo crees?

-          Será un entrenamiento. _Sólo_ , un entrenamiento.

-          No eres nada divertido – respondió haciendo un puchero.

El Alfa soltó una de sus brevísimas carcajadas, lo que sólo logró que el pulso de Stiles se le acelerara.

Dios. Cómo había echado de menos esa risa.

 

Cuando la carcajada murió, vio entonces que Derek se removía en el asiento, como si estuviera incómodo. Stiles pensó que era lo más normal del mundo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba horas sentado en esa silla de plástico. Pero entonces recordó el sutil detalle de que Derek no era un humano cien por cien. Con lo que la incomodidad de las sillas de los hospitales no le debía afectar tanto.

¿Entonces por qué era? Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, diría que era como si Derek estuviera… Espera, ¿nervioso?

-          He estado pensando… - habló entonces el Alfa.

-          ¿En qué? – preguntó de golpe Stiles. Porque sí, Derek “el imperturbable” Hale, estaba nervioso.

-          En cómo evitar que… vuelva a perder el control – agachó la mirada y Stiles se obligó a no echarse a reír. Porque por muy divertido que fuera ver a todo un Alfa sonrojarse, sabía que no le sentaría nada bien. Ni al Alfa, ni al humano que había cabreado al Alfa cuando dicho Alfa hubiera acabado con él. Además, el tema era bastante serio.

-          ¿Y qué has pensado?

-          Primero, no intentar nada… íntimo, durante las lunas llenas. Al menos durante un tiempo.

-          Es buen plan. Lo secundo. Y te prometo que esta vez, cuando me digas que me quede quieto, lo haré.

-          Y segundo. Cuando estuviéramos juntos, al menos al principio… Durante nuestras relaciones… íntimas… tendría que estar atado.

 

Al principio Stiles sólo podía pensar en lo cruel que era Dios, que le había salvado sólo para obligarle a tener la conversación más incómoda de su toda vida. Porque más vergonzoso que haber escuchado de su padre la famosa charla del sexo seguro, era que todo un hombre lobo estuviera hablando de ese modo sobre sus prácticas sexuales.

Pero todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando le llegó al cerebro la última parte de la frase.

-          ¡Qué! ¡Cómo! ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

-          Lo más normal es que no ocurra nada porque estaré más concentrado que nunca. Pero aun así, al menos las primeras veces… Me sentiría más seguro así.

-          Una pregunta – Derek le observó en silencio, señal de que podía continuar – Cuando hablas de atar, estás usando el significado tradicional, ¿verdad? En plan, para que no te puedas mover, yo te ato a la pared o… ¿a la cama? – preguntó muy despacio, lleno de optimismo.

-          Exacto… - el hombre iba a continuar, cuando su oído captó el ritmo irregular del pulso de Stiles - ¿Estás bien? Tu corazón se ha disparado.

-          Sí, bueno… - soltó una risita nerviosa, moviendo los brazos muy rápido y haciendo aspavientos - Derek Hale acaba de proponerme que tengamos una sesión de _bondage_ pero… - hizo una mueca - No es que sea algo tan espectacular como para no darme un ataque al corazón.

-          Lo estoy diciendo en serio – gruñó.

-          Ya lo sé, hombre. Pero dame un respiro ¿quieres? – se quejó como un niño pequeño - Por muy absurdamente obvio que seas al efecto que causas en la gente, hasta tú tienes que darte cuenta de que las palabras Derek, atar y sexo hacen una combinación explosiva.

El Alfa negó con la cabeza, un poco contrariado, justo antes de relajarse visiblemente.

-          ¿Quiere decir eso que lo harías?

Y aquella pregunta le ofendió mucho más de lo que habría imaginado.

-          ¿Hola? ¿Estás hablando con Stiles? – abrió de par en par los ojos, como si fuera un dibujo animado – Por supuesto que lo haré – asintió antes de humedecerse los labios - Ahora. ¿Te importa darme un beso? Aún no he recibido ninguno y, ¿sabes? Voy a empezar a pensar que sólo estás conmigo por mi espectacular cuerpo. Porque desde que me he despertado hemos hablado de entrenar sin camiseta y de practicar un poco de sexo nada tradicional y…

 

Derek no le dejó continuar. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, habría esperado a que soltara su discurso. Pero estando con quien estaba, sabía que ello podría llevar horas. Y no quería esperar tanto tiempo.

Stiles sintió los labios del hombre apretando los suyos, y se alegró muchísimo de estar sentado. Porque si no, ahora mismo estaría en el suelo de lo muchísimo que le temblaban las piernas.

Sin esperar un segundo, llevó ambos brazos tras el cuello del Alfa, pegando su cuerpo más al suyo y disfrutando del momento.

 

Lástima que su padre eligiera ese preciso momento para entrar en la habitación. 

-          Siento interrumpir – dijo el Sheriff a modo de presentación.

-          ¡Papá!… Hola – se separó de Derek al segundo, aunque todo su cuerpo le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Pero por una vez el cerebro de arriba ganó la batalla - Yo… Esto… No es lo que parece.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que Derek Hale no te estaba besando hace cinco segundos?

-          Pues… - se rascó la cabeza - ¿Sí? Entonces sí es lo que parece… - soltó una risita nerviosa - Pero… Puedo explicarlo.

-          No lo dudo – el hombre se colocó junto a Derek, frente a la cama, y Stiles no pudo fijarse en otra cosa que en el arma reglamentaria que colgaba de su cinturón - Pero te daré una buena noticia que hará que no tengas un infarto… No hace falta que expliques nada.

Stiles dejó de mirar al arma, visto que no parecía que fuera a usarla… de momento; y se centró en su padre.

-          ¿Ah, no?

-          No. Derek y yo hemos tenido una larga charla mientras estabas durmiendo.

El chico miró a su padre como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza, y luego a Derek. Derek que, sólo entonces se daba cuenta, parecía estar extrañamente relajado.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

-          Sí. Y me lo ha contado todo.

De pronto su atención se centró exclusivamente en el hombre lobo. Porque aquello no podía significar lo que creía que significaba.

-          ¿Qué significa “todo”?

-          Significa todo – respondió Derek con una calma absoluta, recreándose en las palabras – Absolutamente, todo.

-          Oh… - tardó casi un minuto en asimilar el significado de aquello. Una vez llegó a su cerebro, empezó a moverse inquieto en la cama, sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde mirar - Vaya… Y qué tal. Quiero decir que… pareces estar muy relajado, papá.

-          Bueno. He de reconocer que si hace 24 horas me hubieran dicho que estaría tan tranquilo viendo cómo mi hijo, que resulta que es gay, estaba besando a un hombre mayor que él, al que ya he detenido un par de veces, y que además resulta que es un hombre lobo… Perdón, un Alfa…- rectificó tras la mirada de advertencia de Derek - Me habría dado un infarto – encogió los hombros en un gesto idéntico al de Stiles, y Derek no pudo evitar sonreír – Pero supongo que intento ver el lado bueno de las cosas… Y el lado bueno es que dicho hombre mayor que tú, con antecedentes criminales y que es… un Alfa, te ha salvado la vida, ha detenido a los hombres que te han herido, además de que tú pareces sentir algo especial por él.

-          Papá… - sintió que se le encendía toda la cara.

-          Y él me ha asegurado que está completamente loco por ti y… Bueno, qué padre no querría eso para su hijo.

-          ¿En serio?  - miró a su padre y luego a Derek - ¿Le has dicho eso?

Derek alzó las cejas al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula, pero fue su padre quién respondió.

-          Bueno. Ha hecho mucho más que eso – sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto que le enseñó a su hijo – Como prueba de buena voluntad, me ha dado esto.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que era una bala.

-          ¿Una bala? – Miró a Derek, sin entender nada - ¿Es una especie de tradición para los hombres lobos?

-          Es más un modo de asegurarle que voy en serio – respondió con calma.

-          No entiendo.

-          Es el mismo tipo de bala que estuvo a punto de matarme.

-          ¡Qué! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Podría matarte.

-          Caray, hijo – interrumpió el Sheriff - Gracias por el voto de confianza. Me alegra saber que no piensas que tu padre es un asesino que dispara al novio de su hijo antes de preguntar.

-          Pero…

Derek intentó tranquilizar al muchacho antes de que le diera un verdadero ataque al corazón.

-          Teniendo en cuenta que soy más fuerte que tu padre, supuse que entregarle una de las pocas cosas que pueden matarme era una buena manera de asegurarle que tu seguridad es lo más importante para mí.

-          Eso, y que si algún día te hacía daño – añadió su padre – Tenía su permiso para matarle… Literalmente.

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en responder, mirando a los dos hombres con los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par.

-          Yo… No sé si deciros que estáis completamente locos o – se centró en Derek – O que es lo más increíblemente romántico que nadie ha hecho por mi.

 

El Alfa no dijo nada. Alzó levemente las cejas pero eso fue suficiente para Stiles. El chico le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la nuca de Derek, dispuesto a acercarlo para besarle.

-          Guau, guau – el Sheriff levantó las manos en señal de alto al fuego – Por mucho que me alegre ver que mi hijo está en una relación seria con alguien suficientemente concienciado en dicha relación como para darme permiso para matarle, creo que aún no estoy preparado para ver esto – se alejó de ellos marcha atrás – Pero creo recordar a una enfermera diciendo que debías descansar…

-          Vamos, papá.

-          Tu padre tiene razón – aseguró Derek, poniéndose en pie y recogiendo la cazadora de la silla -  Has recibido un disparo además de descargas eléctricas y golpes por todo el cuerpo. No es buena idea que pases tanto tiempo despierto.

-          Está bieeen…

-          Genial – se quejó su padre desde la puerta – Me alegra saber que al menos a partir de ahora harás caso a alguien.

-          Lo que tú digas, papá. Pero será mejor que te vayas porque estoy a punto de despedirme de Derek de un modo que no te gustará ver.

 

El Sheriff salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó... Casi me da pena :-(  
> Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de la parejita.  
> Gracias de corazón por todos los comentarios que dejáis. Cada vez que leo uno, se me pone una sonrisa tan tonta como la de Stails viendo a Derek sin camiseta XD


End file.
